Pom Poms and Shoulder Pads
by Whenthelovesongsmakesense
Summary: Blaine transfers to McKinley when his dad gets a job in Lima. He is the star kicker for the football team and also one of Finn's best friends. Kurt is the co captain of the Cheerios. Will it be love at first sight?
1. When We First MetChapter 1

"Twenty push ups gentleman, if I see you slacking you'll do laps."

Blaine sighed, he _hated_ football conditioning. It wasn't required but Blaine figured it would help him get to know the team.

He transferred to McKinley after his parents moved up to Lima. His dad was a big lawyer. Some firm up here really wanted him and paid better then they did in Minnesota.

Moving hadn't been ideal, but Blaine was used to his dad deciding things for him. He had decided what seemed like every moment of Blaine's life from kindergarten until sophomore year when he had finally put his foot down. His dad was always arranging him with his coworker's daughters, and finally when Blaine came home from a date with a girl who kept trying to unbutton his shirt on the way home he told his parents he was gay.

His mom had been loads more understanding than his dad. His mom had followed him when he flew up the stairs to his room, taking his hands in hers and just asking questions. She and him had never had issues. He couldn't count the times she had come in with snacks and just sat on his bed, silently chewing on crackers while he told her every detail of his life. She was his best friend.

When Blaine had found out they were moving to Lima and he was already registered for high school there, he did research. He spent hours on Google trying to find out what to expect, only finding horror stories of slushies and swirlies from the blogs of targeted students.

Blaine was brought back to attention when a whistle blared in his ear.

"Anderson, get going!" Coach Beiste blared her whistle once more, before walking away and shouting at the other players.

Blaine shook his head and started his push-ups. His arms started to ache after just 10 of them.

Beiste had placed him as the kicker, the same position he had played in Minnesota. When it came to lunges and high knees he had no issue, but his upper body strength was lacking. He collapsed to the turf ten reps later, his arms were on fire.

When Beiste finally dismissed them, Blaine wiped his forehead and started to head to the locker room.

"Good job Anderson, welcome to the team, man." Finn clapped his shoulder before stalking off to the showers.

Blaine said a small thank you. Honestly, he was still waiting for the "slushy facials" that kids like him were supposed to get here, and yet he had been here a month and nothing of the sort had happened.

It wasn't like people didn't know he was gay, besides the fact that it was pretty obvious, he also told people who asked him if he was. He wasn't embarrassed by it, he knew there were a few out kids in the school. One was even on the football team like him, some kid named David Karofsky. Yet, he still wondered why people weren't pushing him into lockers or tossing flavored ice in his face every day. He had considered for a moment if it had anything to do with the fact that he was on the football team. In Minnesota that hadn't helped him at all, he occasionally got profanities thrown at him in the hallway, or a shove now and then. Here though, he walked down the hallways getting a high five or even a hideously outdated knuckle touch every now and then.

"Finn, wait up for a second." Blaine caught up to him, intimidated a little by the height of Finn, he was huge.

"What's up man?" Finn wiped his forehead with the bottom of his shirt.

"This might be a weird question, but before I came here I heard people, who were like me, got taunted a lot.." Before Blaine could finish he saw recognition in Finn's expression.

"Yeah dude, that stopped after Karofsky came out last year and beat the living hell out of anyone who tried to make fun of him. The slushies stopped shortly after, I guess the amusement was gone when you had Karofsky's fist on the other end. I don't think you have a lot to worry about Blaine."

That made him feel better, maybe he could stop flinching every time someone raised their hand to wave at him in the hallway.

"Thanks Finn."

The taller boy nodded and started walking again, and Blaine followed after, stepping back when three cans of body spray attacked Finn when he walked into the locker room.

"Damnit Puckerman!"

Blaine snuck through, hearing a loud smack and laughter behind him.

Blaine felt disgusting. He was sweaty and his hair gel had lost it's hold. Looking into the mirror he groaned internally, his hair was sticking up in every direction. He decided to just shower at home and tugged on dry clothes. Blaine opened the door slightly and heard giggling echoing from the hallway.

"You cannot bedazzle the uniform. Sylvester would _kill _you."

That sounded like that Quinn girl, she had let him borrow a pen in Spanish on his first day. Blaine heard a high pitched laugh in return.

"She will never understand the joy of bedazzling until she has bedazzled. She should do a couple of her track suits."

_Who was that?_ Blaine had never heard that voice before. He peeked around the corner, that's when he saw _him._ The boy was in a Cheerio's uniform, he was tacking up posters that had sayings like, "Come support the Titans next Friday!" and "Pep Rally tomorrow, be there!", but Blaine barely noticed.

His eyes traveled to the delicate hands smoothing the poster edges down, to the pale arms and eventually to his face. His jaw was angular, and his overall pale complexion had added color on his cheeks. His eyes were a piercing blue, and he had long eyelashes that dusted his face when he blinked. His hair was gelled into place, only a few hairs escaping from the careful style. He was beautiful.

Blaine pulled himself together when Quinn turned around and smiled warmly, giving him a small wave. He returned it, almost positive that he was blushing madly. He walked down the opposite hallway, trying to ignore the laughter and conversation. He had never been more attracted to anybody in his entire life.

He tried to think of classes he might have had with him, or at least seeing him in the hallways, but nothing rang a bell. Where had he been _hiding_?

Blaine tried to focus on driving home, it was a pretty far drive and he found his thoughts drifting. He was rudely pulled out of his daydreaming by the honking of a car behind him.

He shook his head and barely focused all the way home. He had no idea who this guy was, he didn't even know his name.

Before he went inside he tried to pull himself together, his mom knew him better then anyone else. She could see through his mask every time.

He gave up and walked inside, hoping that maybe the house would be empty. To his relief, it was. He dropped his bags by the door and walked to the shower.

Emerging from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, he trudged downstairs and found his mom making dinner in the kitchen. He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie" She said, ruffling his still damp hair. "How was school?"

"It was alright. Need any help?"

His mother gestured to some carrots and a knife on the counter."Just dinner for two tonight, your father won't be home until later. What's the matter honey? You look upset."

Blaine shrugged and took to slicing carrots, trying to shake the image of the boy out of his head.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" His mom turned to face him, slinging the kitchen towel over her shoulder.

Blaine just stared at her in disbelief, "How do you _do _that?"

"Mother's intuition. Now tell me about him." She playfully swatted him with the towel before stirring something on the stove.

"I don't even know his name, I just saw him in the hallway today after practice.I can't seem to get him off my mind." His mother laughed slightly, "Honey, that's normal. What does he look like?"

Blaine wiped his hands on a towel and leaned against the counter, folding his arms. "Well, he's got blue eyes. He's a cheerleader. He's-"

"At least he's gay. Continue." His mother interrupted, looking at him sideways.

Blaine laughed, "I don't know that either. He's got really amazing skin, and a really cute nose."

His mom stirred whatever was on the stove turned it off, walking by Blaine and tapping him on the head with the spoon before putting it in the sink. "He sounds cute, I approve."

Blaine laughed and hugged his mom.

She pulled back after a few seconds and cupped his face in her hands, "I know that sometimes your father can be obnoxious about your preference, but just know that I'm always here to balance it out. I love you."

"Love you too mom." Blaine turned and grabbed two plates out of the cupboard and set them on the counter.

After dinner Blaine did the dishes while his mom went up to read in the study.

His dad walked in the door around seven while Blaine put the last dish away.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Blaine, how was football?" Blaine's dad came over and clapped him on the back.

"It was alright, I'm glad conditioning is done though."

His dad laughed, going to kiss his mom on the cheek when she came down the stairs.

Since Blaine came out his dad had gotten better with the whole thing. Blaine was pretty sure he just didn't think about it, which was fine with him. They had a decent relationship. His mom and him got along better by far, but his dad was proud of him when it came to sports and academics, and that's all that really mattered.

Blaine sat with his parents as they discussed his father's cases. His eyes started to droop and he said goodnight to both of his parents before climbing the stairs and falling into bed.

It was only nine but Blaine was exhausted. He had no homework, which was unusual for Blaine, but he took it as a blessing and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up at six thirty by himself. He made his bed and turned off his alarm. It was set for fifteen minutes later, but last time he forgot to turn it off the blaring scared him and that ended with broken glass. He went into the bathroom and showered quickly.<p>

He was gelling his hair when his phone went off. "_Finn: Wear your jerseys today for the pep rally_" Blaine made his way to his closet and pulled out dark washed jeans, sneakers, a white t-shirt, and his jersey. He got dressed and turned off his light, going down to the was eating a cereal bar when he heard his mom coming downstairs.

"Trying to show off for the blue eyed boy?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and kissed his mom's cheek."There's a pep rally today, mom."

"Just giving you a hard time, honey. Have a good day."

Blaine waved and walked out the door to his car, and the drive to school took less time than usual.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked through the halls like normal, but wearing a football jersey is like being a celebrity here. Before first period he had gotten at least ten high fives and even a hug from one of the cheerleaders, Becky. He loved Becky, she was hilarious. Blaine had to admit he didn't mind the attention, it just wasn't something he was used to. Rather, he wasn't used to positive attention.<p>

By fifth period he still hadn't seen the boy, he sat down to lunch with a couple other guys from the team and picked at his food, glancing around every now and then hoping to catch a peek of the boy. He had practically given up when he saw him.

He was sitting with a few of the Cheerios, and was laughing at something one of them had said. His arm was draped across the back of his chair and he was turned towards the rest of the girls, occasionally taking a bite of an apple in his other hand. On each of the girls' uniforms there was a small pin with a football player on it.

It was optional, he had seen plenty of cheerleaders without it. Santana had Puck, Quinn had Sam, Brittany had one with.. a cat? It wasn't a football player, apparently, and the boy had a pin as well, but from afar Blaine couldn't tell who was on it. For a split second he hoped it was him, but dismissed the idea quickly.

If Blaine didn't know who he was than the boy probably didn't either, or maybe he did and didn't care.

* * *

><p>The pep rally started out with the football team getting introduced. He stood up there while Finn took the microphone and Blaine tried not to focus on that fact that he was the shortest on the team. When they were told to sit back in the bleachers the lights dimmed and one of the cheerleaders took the floor.<p>

She had a glow in the dark necklace on and a microphone. Music started and he heard Brittany's voice start to sing.. _"On my waist, through my hair. Think about it when you touch me there… Close my eyes there you are all alone, dancing in the dark."_ The rest of the cheerleaders were on the floor then, dancing and singing. They all had glow in the dark bracelets and necklaces, even glow in the dark hula-hoops.

Blaine looked all around but couldn't find the boy, but when there was a break in the song he saw him flip across the front of the line of cheerleaders. The crowd cheered and the song finished within the next minute.

The boy took the microphone and waved to the crowd, winking at someone in the audience. "Come support the Titans next Friday, tailgate starts at 6!"

The boy handed the microphone back to the principal before joining the cheerleaders as they went to sit in the bleachers, laughing and talking quietly.

Blaine sat through the rest of the pep rally, staring dejectedly at the grouping of cheerleaders. When they were dismissed Finn tapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"Hey, Puck and I are hanging out after school and you're welcome to come. Oh, and my step brother will probably chill with us too. He's cool"

Blaine thought about this for a second, it would be a good way to get the boy off of his mind. "Sure Finn, when will I be home though?"

"Usually we just make a night of it. Puck practically lives at my house anyway."

Blaine laughed slightly, "Alright. I gotta run home and grab some stuff and I'll meet you at your house. Where is that by the way?"

Blaine waited while Finn gave him directions which were fairly easy to understand.

"Thanks Finn, see you in a while."

Finn stalked off to Puck and Blaine went to his truck, texting his mom to let him know he would be at a friend's house tonight. He wasn't sure what guys did when they hung out because he didn't really have friends in Minnesota, he kind of hung around by himself and got really good at solitaire.

He thought about that the entire drive home. Blaine grabbed a gym bag from his closet, filling it with necessities like his contact case and his phone charger. Blaine took his jersey off and laid it on his bed before walking out the door to his first "sleepover". Hopefully he'd be able to get the blue eyed boy out of his mind for a night.

He got lost once on his way to Finn's but he found it soon enough. Blaine padded up to the door and rapped his knuckles on the wood.

"Come in!"

He opened the door and slipped his shoes off."Where do you want me to put my bag?"

"Wherever dude." Finn had a handful of popcorn both in his hand and in his mouth.

Blaine walked into the living room, looking around at the decor. It was a really nice home he had to admit, smaller than his by far but he really liked it. He felt cozy.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Carole." A woman came up to him and shook his hand.

"I'm Blaine, thank you for letting me come over. You have a beautiful home."

Carole laughed and looked to Finn. "I like this one. What do you boys want for dinner?"

"Pizza!"

Blaine hadn't even seen Puck when he walked in. He was lying upside down on the couch with his legs hanging over the back. He was watching the recap of a football game on ESPN.

"How did I know that was coming, you okay with that Blaine?"

"Sounds delightful."

Carole patted him on the shoulder and went over to the stairway. "Kurt! Is pizza okay for dinner?"

Blaine heard footsteps down the stairs and a higher voice.

"What?"

No. This was not happening. Sure enough though the blue eyed boy, Kurt, was there in the flesh.

"Is pizza okay for dinner honey?"

Blaine could feel a blush creep up his neck. He tried to avoid the fact that Kurt was wearing normal clothes that were both casual but extremely attractive and his hair was sticking up in every direction. He was wearing slim jeans and a grey v-neck t-shirt. He looked even better than he did in the cheer-leading uniform.

"Yeah, sounds great Carole." Kurt kissed her on the cheek, walked into the living room, and sat on Puck, who had adjusted himself so that he was lying across the couch and taking up the entire thing.

"You're not very comfortable, Puckerman."

Finn tilted his head thoughtfully and went to sit on Puck as well.

"Get off losers, I'm not a chair."

Puck twisted around to shove Kurt, but he moved to his feet gracefully and looked at Finn and Puck, who were now wrestling.

"The pizza will be here in a while, will you two boys _please _be careful. You hurt that couch you buy a new one."

Blaine just looked on, laughing as the two straightened themselves out, occasionally shoving or flicking the other. He turned around to Carole, who was folding a blanket behind him.

"This isn't uncommon, I cannot tell you how many of my vases have met their end because of those boys."

Blaine laughed, he liked Carole. She had that mom feel to her, she had a sweet voice and a soft feminine look to her.

After Puck and Finn settled down Finn was flipping through channels and Kurt was sitting in a chair reading a magazine, Blaine finally sat down on the floor next to the couch.

"Do you gel your hair every day?" Puck slowly poked Blaine's hair.

"I try to, otherwise I look like I have a poodle on my head. Actually, that's a nickname I had in middle school."

He heard a muffled laugh from Kurt's direction, but refused to look over there.

Puck laughed and then messed up Blaine's hair, completely removing the style.

"By nightfall I will transform into poodle head. Thank you Puck."

"I have some gel in my bathroom if you need it." Kurt was looking at him, the slightest bit of amusement in his expression.

Blaine looked over and smiled. "It's okay, you don't have to do that."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Come on." He walked past, and Blaine stood up, following him and tried to keep up.

Blaine walked up the stairs, looking at the pictures that were lining the walls. He saw a couple that looked like a younger Finn, and one with a younger Kurt and a bald, kind looking man next to him. Kurt turned into a white room with furniture that looked fresh out of Ikea. Everything was neat and tidy.

Blaine stood in the doorway, not wanting to be rude. Kurt emerged a few seconds later with gel. "That's what I use, it works wonders."

Kurt nodded, "It gets me through the worst of hair days. You can use my bathroom, or there's one down the hall, just set it on my bed when you're done."

"Thank you."

Kurt smiled and went back downstairs. Blaine heard what sounded like someone falling and several laughs.

"Finn, you suck!" He heard Kurt say this and what sounded like a smack.

"Ow dude, when did you get strong?"

He heard bantering back and forth and walked to the hallway bathroom to gel his hair. Looking in the mirror there was a definite redness to his face. Blaine sighed and gelled his hair back into place, washing his hands and turning the light off when he left. He felt like he was intruding when he walked back into Kurt's room, he set the gel on his bed and walked right back out, trying not to look at the books on his shelves or the pictures on the walls.

* * *

><p>"Are you beautiful again?" Puck asked as Blaine walked back into the living room. Puck went to mess up his hair again and Blaine dodged out of the way, falling over himself as a result. This caused laughter to erupt from the three boys in the room, and he just laid there and laughed too.<p>

"Did you boys hurt my favorite?" Carole went over and helped Blaine up.

"No ma'am. I'm just really uncoordinated."

She laughed, "Ma'am? Call me Carole, dear."

The doorbell rang and Carole grabbed money off of the counter and went to answer the door. Blaine sat on the couch next to Puck, who was torturing Finn. He got the impression that Kurt would be hanging out with them the remainder of the night, and he couldn't say he minded that.

Finn and Puck ran and took the boxes of pizza from Carole, and Blaine got up slowly. His phone went off in his bag and he figured that Finn and Puck would be taking up the kitchen for while, so he padded over to his bag.

_Mom: How's it going?_

Blaine typed back a reply and dropped his phone on his bag. When he turned around Kurt was standing there with two plates of pizza.

"You're new here. If you leave Finn and Puck to the pizza that long you don't get pizza. So I got you some."

Sure enough Blaine looked over to empty pizza boxes.

"Dually noted. Thank you."

Blaine took the pizza and followed Kurt back into the living room.

"So what was your old school like, Blaine?" Carole said this and took a bite of her pizza.

"Well, it was okay I guess. I like it better here. People are nicer."

She nodded, "Well I'm glad you like it here sweetie."

Blaine smiled, "Me too. I just don't like conditioning for football. We didn't have it at our old school."

Blaine heard the door open and close.

"Did I hear something about football?" A bald man who looked like they guy in the picture by Kurt's room walked in and kissed Carole before kicking off his shoes. He was wearing a jumpsuit with the named Burt written in red thread.

"Burt, this is Blaine, my new favorite."

"I thought Kurt was your favorite? Nice to meet you Blaine."

Finn rolled his eyes and continued to eat pizza like he hadn't eaten in months.

"Now what were we saying about football?" Burt took a seat in a lazy boy in the corner.

"I was just saying I don't like football conditioning."

"You play football?" Burt looked at him like he was sizing him up in his head.

"Yes sir, I'm the kicker."

Burt laughed, "Sir? Call me Burt. Kurt played kicker for a while his sophomore year."

Blaine laughed when Kurt put his head in his hands.

"Yeah, he taught us the dance to Single Ladies, ended up winning our first game of the season with his kick." Puck started to laugh, obviously reliving the memory.

Blaine tilted his head thoughtfully, "Single ladies dance?"

"If any of you tell him I will personally end you all."

Kurt got up to put his dishes away, giving a warning glance at the others in the room.

"If it makes you feel better I always hum broadway tunes in my head before I kick."

Kurt turned around with his eyebrows raised. "What kind of broadway tunes?" Kurt leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

"Well one of my recent favorites is Defying Gravity. Because, like the ball, is defying gravity."

"Finn, where did you find him?" Kurt looked impressed and Blaine smiled.

Impressing Kurt was something Blaine decided he wanted to do more often.

Finn just shrugged, "I don't know man, he's kind of tiny so I had trouble."

Puck and Burt both laughed. Blaine glared at Finn, who was laughing as well. Carole got up to put her dishes away and smacked Finn on the back of the head. He just looked at Carole, completely taken off guard.

His family was more tame then this, but he really liked being here. Minus the fact that the boy he was practically in love with was standing in the same room, being here made him feel at ease.

Kurt eventually drifted into the room and laid down on the floor quite a ways from Blaine. They sat there mindlessly flipping through channels for a while. Kurt struck up conversation with Finn, he heard Rachel Berry's name and scooted next to Puck. Rachel had tormented him the first week of school to join Glee club because she heard he had been in musicals at his old school. It's not that Blaine didn't want to join, it's just that he was just adjusting and he already was busy with football.

"So what do you guys usually do when you hang out?" Blaine asked, propping an elbow on the couch.

"Just hang. Watch movies and junk. I practically live here so it's not like we have anything planned." Puck stretched out across the couch when Finn moved to the floor. Him and Kurt seemed like they were in deep conversation, both were gesturing and their eyes were intent.

"Actually, I think it was Freshman year, me and Finn made up a name for our little 'club'. We hung out every Friday and have since then. Even Kurt joined when Carole got remarried."

"What was the name?"

Puck laughed and scratched his head. "The badasses. We met while playing football so we thought we were the coolest kid ever. Man were we wrong."

Blaine chuckled. He had heard Puck refer to himself as a badass on many occasions. There's some things people never grow out of.

"Yeah man but we could always use a fourth person."

Blaine thought about it. He could come here every Friday and have a social life or sit at home and just talk about having one with his mom.

"I'm not much of a badass but yeah, sure."

Puck nodded and kicked Finn in the head

Ow man, what was that for?"

"We have a new badass in our club. Only he's a really tiny one."

Blaine just laughed that off.

At ten Burt and Carole retired to their rooms upstairs and Blaine excused himself to change into his pajamas. He also put on his glasses. When he returned there were blankets all over the floor and Finn was walking to sit down with four sodas in his hands.

When Blaine sat down he figured out that this is where they were sleeping for the night. Finn and Puck had already chosen their places and were arguing about movies. Blaine was sleeping next to Kurt, which on a level terrified him.

He went and grabbed his phone and sat down again, a little shaky.

What if he like, kicked Kurt in his sleep? Or even worse said his name in his sleep. He had a tendency to sleep talk, something his mom had told him when they shared a hotel room before moving into their house.

Blaine laid opened his soda, sipping occasionally as the boys tried to figure out a movie to watch. Finally they decided on one, but Blaine had no idea what it was. He had spaced out somewhere between The Hangover and Step Brothers. After the beginning commercials rolled he realized it was Paranormal Activity.

Blaine hated scary movies, with all of his being. The two were fascinated by it, but throughout the movie Blaine hid his eyes and almost screamed at least twice. Half way through it thought he looked over to Puck and Finn who were passed out cold. Kurt was still up, and he looked like he was avoiding the screen too.

"They're asleep. Wanna turn this off?"

Blaine whispered this and Kurt craned his neck to look at the two sleeping figures. "I kind of want to keep the Tv on, this movie was horrifying. I hate scary movies."

Kurt turned it to the food channel. They were making some kind of fluffy desert that looked really good.

"I can't stand them either." Blaine sat up on his elbows and looked over to Kurt, who looked nervous."You okay?"

Kurt nodded his head, "Yeah, I just don't handle scary movies. At all."

"My dad made me see The Exorcist when I was little. I spent two months sleeping in their room. I've avoided the damn things ever since."

Kurt laughed, "Similar thing happened with me, only it was The Shining."

Blaine made a face as Kurt continued."Yeah. I couldn't sleep with the lights off for months."

Kurt yawned and pulled his fingers through his hair. He needed to not do that. Blaine sat on his hands. He didn't know if they were shaking because of the situation he was in, or because he had just watched an hour of that movie.

They laid there in silence for a while, there wasn't a lot of space between any of them, but Blaine had tried hard to be further away from the boy. He didn't really care if he kicked Puck, but he didn't really want to hurt Kurt.

"You asleep?"

Kurt looked over slightly. "Nope."

Blaine laughed and propped himself on his elbows again.

"Puck and Finn always do this to me, they fall asleep and I'm up for like two hours."

Blaine laughed, "Hey, at least I'm here." He cringed, why did he say that? He was flirting, and it was obvious.

Kurt laughed, maybe he didn't catch it. "Yeah, someone to be just as insanely tired as I will be tomorrow with!"

Was he flirting back? No, Blaine shook his head and took the advantage of the darkness to look at Kurt, really look at him up close.

It didn't help. Usually, when he was in middle school, guys would always say some girl was hot but when they got up close she was hideous. If anything, Kurt was more beautiful. You could see every line and every shadow, he was flawless.

"So, what'd you mean about the people here being nicer?" Kurt said after a long silence.

The boys were both laying on their backs, staring at the ceiling.

"I got bullied at my old school. Pushed into lockers and things like that."

"Why?"

Blaine paused. Nobody had really asked why he had gotten bullied, just how he had gotten bullied. "I was the only out gay kid at my old school. People didn't like it so they tossed me around."

He heard Kurt sigh. "That's how it used to be here, it's like listening to me a year ago."

"What changed?" Blaine was curious now.

"Well the kid who used to make fun of me came out. He doesn't let people push him around and people just gave up on trying to change us."

"So you're…?"Blaine didn't know how to ask something like that.

"100%." Kurt laughed, and it didn't sound forced. "I already knew you were though." Kurt turned to face Blaine, he had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I'm open about it."

"No, you wear bow-ties to school, you listen to broadway music. Not to mention Santana's gaydar is like military grade."

Blaine just blinked at him. So Santana had talked to Kurt about him? He had been the subject of conversation, he'd even crossed Kurt's mind? "Well that pretty much nails me on the head."

Kurt laughed. "How do you own so many bow-ties? You have one for like every day of the year." Kurt snickered.

"I collect them."

The other boy's eyes looked like they were searching for a bluff in Blaine's expression. "You're kidding."

"Yeah I am, but you wondered for a second there."

They both laughed and laid on their backs again. There was a comfortable silence and Blaine had nearly fallen asleep when Kurt mumbled, "Night Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt."

Blaine laid there looking at Kurt's silhouette. Within a few minutes he heard Kurt's breathing slow down. The rhythm made Blaine fall asleep too.

* * *

><p>The next morning came too quickly, he opened his eyes and everyone was still asleep, but Carole was making breakfast in the kitchen. He squinted again, trying to look like he was still sleeping, because her eyes were carefully focused on Blaine.<p>

He realized why when he looked over and Kurt's sleeping figure was inches away from his face. It took everything in him not to gasp, or something of the sort. Instead he opened his eyes and rolled away from the boy, yawning and walking over to the now busied Carole.

"Good morning hun." Blaine adjusted his glasses.

"Good morning. Anything I can help with ?"

"Oh that's not necessary. You just woke up and probably want to go back to sleep."

"No it's okay, I help my mom cook all the time."

Carole laughed quietly. "Finn needs more friends like you. If you really want to help there's pancakes that need flipping over there."

Blaine walked over and started flipping them.

A while later Finn and Puck woke up. They smelled food and it had just gotten done while they were making their way to the kitchen. Blaine grabbed a couple pieces of bacon and snacked on them, going to his phone.

"Finn can you wake Kurt up and move him to his room? Otherwise he will have back problems today."

Finn nodded and went over to Kurt, simply picking him up instead of waking him up. Kurt didn't wake, but when Blaine saw his hair it was sticking up adorably in every direction.

Carole just shocker her head. "If he drops him I swear.."

Fortunately a few seconds later Finn reappeared and returned to his plate. They talked about plans they had today, even asked Blaine if he wanted to go with them. Blaine wanted to, because he had a feeling Kurt would be going too, but he was tired and really just wanted to go home and sleep.

He left at noon, thinking about what had just happened.

He had gone to a sleepover, attended by the boy Blaine had been constantly thinking about for the last few days. It seemed like a dream, something that he would wake up from soon. "Hey mom." Blaine walked into the door and kicked off his shoes.

"Hi sweetie, how was last night?" He found his mom in the living room and sat next to her on the couch, crossing his it was raining and thundering, a gloomy day.

Nothing seemed gloomy after last night though.

"You will never guess who was there."

His mom closed her book and looked at him, smiling a bit. "Was the boy there?"

Blaine nodded, he couldn't get the words out fast enough."He's Finn's stepbrother. Isn't that crazy?"

His mom shifted back into serious mode, "Sorry to go mom on you, but did you mind your manors?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm Carole's favorite now apparently."

His mom laughed and patted his arm, "Good sweetie, Now tell me everything."


	2. Every Little Thing Is Gonna Be Okay

There is no worse feeling then waking up to an alarm clock on a Monday.

Kurt clicked his alarm off on his phone and got out of bed, yawning as he went down to the kitchen. The only other person in the house awake at this time was Carole, who was sitting in her robe at the buffet sipping coffee and reading a magazine.

"Good morning Kurt, how'd you sleep?"

"Alright. What about you?" He grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard and went to the fridge to grab milk.

"I slept well. So, did you like Finn's new friend? You two seemed to hit it off."

Kurt sighed as he made his cereal and sat down next to Carole, he knew this was coming. She had made slight comments about the boy ever since he had left on Saturday. "Yeah, he was cool."

Honestly, Kurt wasn't interested like that, yet anyway. I mean they had a lot in common and Blaine was gorgeous but he highly doubted anything would happen. Besides, he loved to play a game of hard to get before even considering anyone. Kurt Hummel was _not _easy. He needed someone up to the challenge of him.

"I thought he was lovely." Kurt laughed slightly, of course Blaine was. "I'm not Blind, Carole."

She glanced at him sideways and smiled as she took a drink of coffee. "You were flirting with him sweetie, I had to say something."

Kurt looked over, wide-eyed. "I was _not!"_ Kurt was not flirting with Blaine. He had offered hair gel and helped him understand the food chain at the house. That wasn't flirting, that was simply being friendly.

Carole was laughing now, "You so were, _'Finn, where did you find him?'_ You were flirting Kurt, accept it." She took a sip of her coffee, grinning slightly.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and put his bowl in the sink. Carole went over and hugged him, "I'm just giving you a hard time sweetie. If you like Blaine, that's your business. I'm here if you need me though."

Kurt nodded and walked back up to his room. Getting ready was considerably easier since he was added to the Cheerio's. He moisturized his skin and gelled his hair, wondering just for a second about Blaine. He shook his head and changed into his cheerleading uniform before grabbing his bag and walking out to his truck.

Kurt walked into school, pushing through the doors a little more forcefully then needed. He had replayed that entire Friday in his head and nothing seemed like flirting. _Carole was joking Kurt, calm down._

"Hey Kurt!" Quinn was by his side then, sliding her arm through his and walking down the hallway to his locker. This was an everyday thing.

He tried to sound nicer when he greeted her. "Hey Quinn." Kurt cringed a little, that came out way ruder then he meant it.

"Whoa, what's the matter?" She stood by his locker as he got the books he needed out of it and shoved his bag into the small space.

"Just, you know how Finn has Puck over every Friday? And I usually just hang out with them?"

Quinn nodded, "Yes, did one of them do something?"

Kurt shook his head, "Not at all, it's just they had someone else over as well and Carole said I was flirting with him."

Quinn smiled hugely, she loved when Kurt was interested in someone, but he wasn't. Not yet. "Oh really? Who was he?"

Kurt leaned in and whispered; "Blaine Anderson."

Quinn grabbed his hands and jumped up and down. "That is _so_ cute." Quinn squealed and Kurt desperately tried to shush her when the boy in question walked by. He gave a small wave and smile as he walked by and continued down the hallway. He wasn't wearing a bow-tie today.

"Shoot." Kurt mumbled, had what he said about them hurt Blaine?

"What's wrong hun?" Quinn looked sympathetic again.

"I jokingly made fun of his bow-ties when we couldn't fall asleep and he's not wearing one today."

"You two slept by each other?" Quinn said this in a hushed voice but a couple people turned to look.

Kurt whispered again, "Yes. Finn and Puck really like Blaine, I think he's joined their little club they made up when they were younger."

"Club...?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to his other side, "Yeah, they made up the 'badasses' club and they made me join it last year. I think they had Blaine join on Friday. Basically they hang out every Friday."

Quinn smirked, "They are so weird. So you'll get to see a lot of the curly headed cutie then, huh?"

Kurt gave Quinn a look and she laughed.

"What? Can't I enjoy this? You two would be great together. Maybe just skip the hard to get and get on with it? Do you know how many girls are in love with that kid?"

Kurt tilted his head and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes and they started walking again, "I mean that I hear everything that happens here. I can't even tell you how many girls- Santana tell Kurt how many girls are in love with Blaine Anderson."

Santana was on his other side then, sliding her arm through his. Santana rolled her eyes, "So many girls would put out for that hobbit. In another life I probably would have too. Why are we talking about him anyway?"

Quinn laughed and swatted at Santana, "Because Kurt was flirting with him when he was over at Finn's on Friday."

"No I wasn't! Kurt scoffed and stalked off to French. He heard Santana and Quinn giggle.

"Oh stop you know we love you." Kurt just kept walking, not because he was mad but because he knew he was blushing horridly.

"Bonjour Class" Kurt mumbled back a response while pulling out his phone and setting it behind his books. He'd taken French since eighth grade and because they did fundamentals every year, he sat bored in the back of the class for the first few weeks of school. His phone lit up halfway through class.

_Quinn: Honey we were just kidding, you know that right? _

_Kurt: Yeah I know. _

_Quinn: I think Blaine would be good for you. _

_Kurt: Quinn.. I really don't want to talk about this right now. _

_Quinn: Okay, we'll talk about it at at lunch. _

_Kurt: Why are we friends? _

_Quinn: Because you love me, now I have to go._

_ Kurt: Bye._

Kurt laughed to himself and put his phone away too, the bell was about to ring. He had study hall next with Brittany. That was bound to be interesting

* * *

><p>Being a gay boy with lots of friends that were girls meant a lot of cuddling. He was always getting hugs, walking arm in arm with one in the hallway, or a girl would lay their head in his lap and tell him about their problems. That was only Brittany though.<p>

Today she was doing just that, they were sitting in the library where they had study hall. Kurt was on the longer couch behind the books and Brittany was laying across it, talking about something with her cat. Apparently he wouldn't tell her why he was out late last night. Part of the reason he was friends with Brittany is because in her world everything was fun and nothing made sense. She could go about life believing that cats could talk and there really was an Easter bunny.

She looked up at him and frowned, "Kurt, you look sad. You're like, never sad."

"It's nothing Britt."

She rolled her eyes, "I know you, there's something wrong. Whenever I'm sad I just watch the Titanic."

He made a face, "That's a sad movie though."

She shook her head, "Not really. See Jack is totally Poseidon's brother, when he sinks into the ocean they meet for the first time and he makes him a merman. Rose lives too, it's a win win really."

Kurt laughed, "Britt you are adorable."

Brittany shrugged, "I know. So what's wrong?"

He sighed and gave in, "I think I'm getting a crush on one of Finn's friends."

"But he only has one."

That made Kurt laugh, he always told Finn to be more social. "He has a couple. Sam and this new one Blaine."

"You like Blaine."

Kurt didn't know how to respond, he had never really crushed on anyone before. I mean there was Finn for a few weeks but that went away far before he was related. Other then that he had been mildly attracted to Sam, but that cleared up just as fast. "I don't know. I just met him, so it's kind of early to tell."

Brittany nodded and was quiet for a while. When the period ended and Kurt looked down to see if she was going to move, but she was asleep.

"Britt.. Britt."

She opened her eyes and got up, "Sorry Kurt. Your lap is comfy. See you at lunch."

Kurt waved and got his stuff, walking out of the library a few minutes after.

Blaine was walking to his class and Kurt walked a little faster to catch up, but he kept his distance. He wanted to see if Blaine would initiate a conversation, but he looked concentrated. He was walking with a pencil tucked behind his ear and he was staring intently at his phone. Kurt swore he saw the logo for Spark Notes on the screen. The boy looked up and smiled, giving Kurt a small wave before turning the corner and walking into the honors English room.

Figures, he's smart too. Kurt had never noticed how many times the boys had probably absent-mindedly passed each other in the hallway. They had a bunch of classes right by each other. Kurt had talked with Santana about him before, because she had come up to him and talked about how she knew Blaine was gay and how if he wasn't she would be all up on him. Sometimes Kurt wished he was as promiscuous as Santana.

The rest of the day went by painfully slow, at lunch Quinn questioned Kurt about Blaine for what seemed like hours, only letting him go at the last bell. Santana just piped in every once in a while. The way Kurt was about finding someone pissed her off, she just went in for the kill. Kurt wanted someone to come to him. He wanted someone to love him, want to be with him, care about him enough to make a move. Someone who regardless of all that was Kurt still wanted him. He thought about how ridiculous this all was on the way home, he didn't really know Blaine, just enough to be interested. He was bound and determined to keep it to himself. Well himself and his friends. Kurt was hell bent on successfully playing hard to get. By successful, he meant ending up with the only genuine guy Kurt had met. Well, Kurt had met genuine guys before, but they turned out to be straight, or in Finn's case his step brother. Someone who liked broadway music and reading. Someone who liked to watch romantic comedies that always end the same way. Someone like him.

When he got home Carole was asleep on the couch, Kurt smiled and went to lay a blanket down on her before walking up to his room. This was the first day since school started that he hadn't had Cheerio practice. Finn wouldn't be home for at least two hours and the same for his dad.

He took this opportunity to change into sweats, comb all of the gel out of his hair and lay down on his couch. It started to rain softly outside, thundering every once and a while. Eventually Kurt fell into a deep sleep.

Kurt woke up at five in the morning to a thunderstorm. One of those storms that makes you jolt up in your bed at every hour in the night. He had slept for thirteen hours and he was wide awake. Kurt trudged downstairs to make some coffee and check the radar, so if they were to be doomed by a twister he could at least say he tried to alert the family. He laughed at himself and turned the Tv on, going to turn on the coffee maker. When it was done he sat on the couch, yawning occasionally and watching the cliches of the morning news.

He heard footsteps at five thirty.

"What are you doing up?" Carole sounded tired, he turned around facing her over the couch.

"I got woken up by the thunder. Did you sleep?"

Carole nodded before grabbing a cup of coffee herself and sitting next to Kurt. They kept a comfortable silence until Kurt went to go get ready.

Kurt was sitting in the parking lot shuffling through his messenger bag to make sure he hadn't had homework last night. He was almost done when he heard a soft rapping on the window. It was Blaine. Kurt tried to keep himself together and put everything in his bag before taking out the key and stuffing it in his pocket. He opened the door and adjusted his uniform. When he looked up he saw that Blaine was wearing a bow-tie today. He felt slightly relieved.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine locked his own car and started to walk alongside him.

"Glad to see that you didn't take my comment on your neckwear too seriously, I thought I had offended you."

Blaine laughed, it was a musical sound and it made Kurt laugh too. "It takes a lot to offend me. How was your night?"

"I fell asleep at like four and slept until the storms woke me up this morning."

Blaine nodded, "I wish I had slept last night, I had football and then when I came home my parents pulled me into a debate on whether or not pluto is a planet."

Kurt giggled, "It it, I don't care what scientists say."

Blaine's eyes got wide, "Thank you. High five man, really. That was me and my mom's side too."

Kurt lightly slapped Blaine's hand, before strictly returning it to the strap of his bag. He saw Quinn glancing at them out of the corner of his eye. She was trying to be sneaky by hiding behind her locker door.

"I'll see you later, I have a stalker."

"Bye Kurt!" Blaine walked off and pulled a granola bar out of his pocket, stuffing practically the whole thing in his mouth at one time.

Quinn was at his side immediately, sliding her arm once again through his. "Did you two drive to school together? Did he ask you out? Are you two going to get married?"

"Oh my God Quinn hush, he's almost in ear shot. No, he parked by me, total coincidence so wipe that grin off your face, and we walked in together. Married? Really? It's not even legal in Ohio yet." Kurt dramatically rolled his eyes at his overzealous friend.

"I know, but you two would be so cute together."

Kurt couldn't help but picture it in his mind then. Walking down the hallways holding hands with Blaine, hugging him after he makes the winning touchdown at a football game, even baking cookies with him during Christmas. He had to admit, it wasn't horrible to think about. "I don't know Quinn, we'll see."

She squealed then hugging Kurt, who hugged her back laughing silently.

He could not imagine a day going slower, every class droned on for what seemed like hours. Every passing period he found his eyes would dart around the hallway looking for Blaine, or that he would think about Blaine, or the would talk about him.

At lunch Brittany thankfully stole the conversation with a story about her cat, who seemed to show up in everyday conversation. Santana sat by Brittany listening intently to her trials with the overweight feline. Quinn sat by Kurt, leaning her head on his shoulder and half paying attention to the conversation.

Kurt honestly loved snuggling, it came naturally and for him it didn't have to mean they were in a relationship. A lot of the times he would throw his arm over on the of the girl's shoulders and tug his fingers through their hair, or he would hug one of them for hours while they stained his shoulder after countless bad relationships. He even had sleepovers with them, it was so much simpler to have friend that were girls. He fit in better with them and they could relate about boy troubles.

He enjoyed their company too, he loved their little group. Brittany who was creative and incredibly positive, Quinn who was lovely and sweet, and Santana who was bitchy and fabulous. Then there was Kurt, who in all honesty was a mash up of all of those.

The rest of the day went just as slow until he found himself stretching in the gym for cheer practice. This pep-rally he would be doing lots of twirling and flipping, something that he had just recently been able to do. He was used to moving his hips and shimmying but cheer was a whole new level of movement. They were dancing to one of Katy Perry's numerous radio hits, Last Friday Night. Kurt actually liked the song though, it was peppy and the beat made you want to dance.

They were going through it for what seemed like the hundredth time when the football team loudly made their way through the gym. Kurt was in the middle of a backbend when Blaine walked by, sweaty and shirtless. He looked great, Kurt had to admit. He was so surprised in fact that he collapsed to the hard gym floor, smacking the back of his head on the shiny wood. It didn't hurt as bad as it sounded and the girls giggled when they realized he was okay.

"Looks like Hummel got distracted" Santana said in a sing-song voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes and flipped a few times, making sure he had the movement down.

When he got home he changed into a t-shirt and jeans, going downstairs to grab a Tylenol. His body ached after missing a day of practice. He was walking back to his room when he heard the soft chords of a acoustic guitar coming from Finn's room. He walked to the doorway, trying to be quiet when he saw the small black haired boy cradling the guitar and stroking the strings. He was singing along quietly as Finn and Puck discussed something to do with "that hot babe that works at the Dairy Queen in town" Blaine was singing along, softly but loud enough for Kurt to realize that he had the voice of a freaking angel. He was practically melting right there when Finn spotted him.

"Hey dude, quit being creepy and just come in." Puck laughed as Kurt blushed and made his way into the room. Blaine quickly set down the guitar and moved so there was a spot for Kurt on the bed, which was huge because Finn was freakishly tall.

Kurt popped the Tylenol into his mouth and took a drink of water, trying to buy time to fully recover from the swooning he had rudely been interrupted from. The boy had a beautiful voice. He barely listened to the conversation the three boys were having, he just stole glances at Blaine until it was time for dinner and he left.

Later that night Kurt was fiddling around in his room, looking at Facebook and answering a couple people who messaged him whenever he was online. Finn knocked on the door quietly and Kurt moved his laptop to the floor and closed the lid.

"Dude, I don't mean to make things awkward but, do you like Blaine or something? You looked like he had changed your life or something when you were hanging with us earlier."

Kurt rolled his eyes, he knew he couldn't lie to Carole but Finn, Finn was oblivious to the perfect poker face Kurt had. "He's nice I suppose. I just didn't know he could play guitar, that's all."

Finn seemed to accept the answer and went to walk out of Kurt's room, "Just was wondering bro, goodnight."

Kurt nodded and went to shower, trying to clear his mind of Blaine.

* * *

><p>It was fifteen minutes before the pep-rally and Kurt was stretching his legs and back, doing his best to try and get into the peppy mood. He hadn't gotten much sleep since Tuesday and even though it was Friday and the beginning of the weekend, Kurt had the game that night and then Blaine would be over at his house hanging out with his step brother and Puckerman, being oblivious to the fact that Kurt was becoming increasingly interested in him.<p>

When the cheerleaders were cued to line up Kurt breathed in slowly, feeling the adrenaline flow through him as the song started. He had located Blaine in the crowd, and was going to make a conscious effort to be his best. When he ran out onto the floor and did his first flip the crowd clapped and cheered. He landed it perfectly and he could feel the energy of the music and the crowd entering every fiber of him. He remembered how much he loved preforming when they had these things.

The rest of the song went off without a hitch and when the music faded out they made their formation in the middle of the floor and Kurt made his way to his spot where he would be tossing and catching Quinn. They did the routine and formed a line before shouting out a cheer and cartwheeling to the side of the gym. Kurt was handed the microphone as always and he spoke, considerably out of breath.

"Come support the football team tonight, tailgate starts at 6:30 like always. It's a black-out so where all the black you have!" He handed the microphone back and went to sit with the squad.

Quinn scooted over to him, cupping her hands around his ear, "Blaine was watching you the entire time. It was cute."

Kurt felt the blush creep up his neck, "Shush Quinn, I doubt he really was." He could't help but feel excited at the thought though.

Quinn giggled and Kurt put his arm around her and she hugged him around the waist. He was definitely closest to her, and they sat like that for the rest of the pep-rally. Kurt took occasional glances in Blaine's direction, accidentally catching his eyes twice. This of course made Kurt blush and redirect his eyes quickly. Quinn just sat completely content and left Kurt to his thoughts.

When they finally left the gym Kurt walked off to his truck, running his hands through his hair. This was his first game as a cheerleader, and he had to admit he was a little nervous.

He got into his truck and watched as Blaine left with Finn and Puck. They were laughing and shoving each other, all wearing their jerseys. It looked like a scene out of a movie, one of those feel good lifetime channel movies he sometimes watched with Carole. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove home, replaying that scene in his mind over and over. He didn't know why but it made him smile, his life had gone from being hell in sophomore year to being practically perfect this year. He was waiting to wake up, for everything to just be this childish daydream and he would be back to getting shoved into lockers and being called names everyday. Like he'd have to come home and wash red slushy out of his hair.

He winced at those memories, they had made him go to a place he didn't even know existed. A place that had nearly cost him his life.

He didn't know he had been crying until Carole hurried over to him, a concerned look was cast across her face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back.

"Nothing, I just, this year had been really great compared to last year. I feel like something's going to come along and ruin it sometimes." He leaned into her, hugging back tightly. "I'm just really thankful for you and dad and Finn, it's nice to have a family again."

Carole cupped his face in her hands, "I'm glad I found you too, you deserve this. Enjoy it." She kissed his forehead and he went up to his room, smiling a little now. He read for a little while before grabbing a jacket and pom-poms and climbing into his truck.

When he got to the parking lot it was filled with people in black, some had painted their bodies, some were wearing wigs that looked like they had belonged on a troll doll. He got out of his truck and breathed in, it smelt glorious out here. It was a mixture of grilled hot dogs and autumn air. He made his way through the crowd, dodging footballs and Frisbees, ducking under tall basketball players, eventually making it to the stadium.

There was a pit that usually housed the band in the very front, but instead he saw the rest of the squad setting down bags and slipping on varsity jackets.

Quinn hopped over to him, hugging his middle. She pulled away and fished around her pocket. "We have another bow if you want it, but I figured you wouldn't."

"Actually she said you would think it was tacky, hi Hummel." Santana and Brittany were around him then too with their pinkies linked.

"I hate to agree with you Santana but you're right. Sorry Quinny."

Quinn laughed and stuffed the bow back into her pocket, "it's totally okay. Are you excited?"

Kurt nodded, craning his neck to look at the huddle of football players waiting to be welcomed to the field. He saw Blaine, the shortest one, stretching his legs. Kurt giggled, he looked so cute in his shoulder pads, they were way too big for him.

Quinn was into the other's conversation and didn't hear the laughter that was shaking Kurt's body. He didn't really know why it was so funny, but he couldn't stop giggling.

The cheerleaders made a line when the speakers crackled out the welcoming message to the screaming fans. Kurt jogged to the end of the line, grabbing his pompoms. They listed off the starting line-up and each time one of the cheerleaders stepped forward and did a small cheer for them.

When it got to Kurt, who ended up with Blaine, he was practically shaking with nerves. Most of the girls had settled with something simple, so when they called Blaine's name Kurt stepped forward shyly and shouted "Go Blaine Go." like the others had. Blaine turned around and Kurt could see him grin through his helmet.

Instantly Kurt felt a little less nervous and he sat through the first two quarters, cheering whenever they had a touch down and overall having a blast.

They did the halftime show as usual and the rest of the game Kurt stared fixedly on Blaine's little figure running around, it was almost comical how many guys he passed with the ball. Eventually when it got the last few seconds Blaine had the extra point kick and did fabulously. Kurt cheered for him, a little too loudly, and went to wait for Quinn to walk out with.

He saw the team huddle excitedly, they had won in a landslide 32-7 and were clunking helmets and shouting. Kurt walked Quinn to her car and then walked to his own truck, heating his hands which had gotten extremely cold once the sun had set.

As soon as Kurt got home he went and changed, waiting for the three boys to walk through the door. A half hour later they all stumbled in, laughing and talking about the plays from the game. All of them made several comments about how Blaine had faked out so many of the bigger guys because he was short and quick on his feet.

Carole and Kurt's dad were already asleep, and since Kurt had been bored out of his mind he had made them a bunch of pizza rolls, which they devoured quickly. Blaine had clearly learned how to keep his own in the food war and was lying on the ground, groaning because he was too full.

Kurt sat down on the floor as well, which he had also already arranged into a bed because of his boredom as well. Finn and Puck had taken their usual spots, as had Blaine. Kurt pulled a blanket over him and leaned his head on his knees, barely listening to the conversation the boys were having. He just looked at Blaine, whose hair had erupted into misbehaving curls, it was adorable. Kurt chewed on his lip, trying to focus on anything but Blaine.

He gave up and popped a movie into the dvd player, not even sure what it was and laid down on his stomach, propping up on his elbows. Blaine was staring intently at his phone, his tongue was sticking out a little bit and he was twisting the phone with his wrists. Kurt leaned over, seeing that Blaine was playing Angry Birds. He laughed quietly and focused on the movie, not noticing that once again Puck and Finn had passed out, leaving Blaine and Kurt to converse among themselves.

Blaine angrily tossed his phone on his bag and rolled over, leaning on his elbows as well.

"What movie is this?"

"Just Go With It, Jennifer Aniston is my spirit animal."

Blaine laughed, "I like her too. I think I saw this a couple months ago with my mom. It's good."

Kurt nodded, reaching over to turn off the lamp.

Kurt and Blaine sat in silence for a few minutes and he noticed that they had slowly moved close enough that when they would move their arms would brush against each other's. Neither of the boys made a move to change it, just laughing occasionally. When the movie finished Kurt changed it to a Friends marathon.

"I love this show, with all of my heart." Blaine glanced at Kurt, who laughed quietly.

"I love it too, you remind me of Phoebe."

"I love her so I am okay with this."

The boys giggled and eventually falling into small conversations about their past, stories about their childhoods. Blaine got a kick out of Kurt's experience with a rude peacock at the zoo when he was five, and Kurt laughed until his sides ached when Blaine told him that he used to put socks in his shoes to try and be taller. They talked until three a.m., eventually saying their goodnights and falling asleep.

Kurt woke up first this time, he saw that Blaine was sleeping with his behind sticking into the air, and he couldn't help the laughter that woke up Finn.

"Shut up Kurt you sound like a hyena, what's so funny anyway?"

Kurt covered his mouth and pointed to Blaine, who let out a soft snore in response.

Finn was laughing then too, Blaine looked absolutely adorable.

It took a lot of Kurt's strength to not reach over and ruffle his curls, he kind of did look like a poodle.

* * *

><p>A few hours later all of the boys left. Blaine went home while Finn and Puck went to get pizza. Kurt cleaned up the living room, humming softly. Carole brought out two plates for them, setting a sandwich and soda in front of Kurt.<p>

"Thanks Carole."

"No problem sweetie, so how was last night?"

Kurt took a sip of his soda before tilting his head, recalling the stories and confessions of the night before. "It was a lot of fun."

Carole raised an eyebrow, clearly wanting more information. "We talked for like five hours after the Puck and Finn fell asleep."

"About what?" She was intrigued now, leaning towards Kurt.

"When we were kids, funny stories, serious stuff."

"So do you like him?" Carole searched Kurt's eyes, and he knew that he might as well tell her the truth.

"Yes, I do." She smiled and hugged Kurt, who grinned into Carole's shoulder. Yeah, he liked Blaine. He liked him a lot.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SO FIRST OF ALL<em>, hello lovelies! Thank you so much for the reviews and I apologize if this chapter isn't quite up to par, I worked pretty hard but I rushed a little. If you notice anything too wonky, let me know. Waking up to an email full of notifications make me squeal, it was so awesome. Thank you for reading! This is written in Kurt's perspec because no matter how hard I tried I could not channel Blaine. I hope you like this chapter, and also the episode on Tuesday was simply stunning, so cute. c: Anyway, next update will be a bit further down the road in the story, it will be near halloween. I am shooting for Friday to have chapter three , thank you for being you, and you rock my world.**

**Update: So I was checking my email and I got a review talking about my paragraph structure. I had one of my friends help me edit the beginning and help me with this. Thank you for the help reviewer and thank you for the help Tamara. I'm only 15 so I'm still getting my sea legs with writing so please be patient with me!  
><strong>

**Anyway, I am gonna edit both chapters and I hope this makes it easier for it to read. :)  
><strong>


	3. Let's Do the Time Warp Again

Blaine shivered as he walked into school on Monday. It was the week before Halloween and it had gotten _cold_. Blaine had arrived at his locker and was trying to do the combination when Puck flicked him on the back of the head.

"Don't be an ass Puckerman, Hi Blaine. So, Puck and I were thinking that we'd go to this haunted farm they set up every October after the game on Friday. I've heard it's actually kind of scary."

Puck rolled his eyes. "It's probably not, but it's better than nothing." He looked completely unenthused, and Finn glared at him sideways.

"We talked to Kurt about it and he agreed to go as long as we watch Rocky Horror Picture Show afterward."

"Rocky Horror what?" Kurt had told him he hated horror movies, had he lied?

"It's not scary, it's more disturbing." Finn looked uncomfortable.

"Ah, alright. Looking forward to it."

No, he wasn't looking forward to it. He screamed like a little girl when he was scared.

Puck and Finn walked off then, he could tell Finn was arguing with Puck about the haunted house. Blaine laughed and finished getting his books out his locker.

"Hi Blaine." He jumped when he heard Kurt's voice. "Hey!" Blaine shut his locker.

"How was your weekend?" Kurt started to walk to his first period class, which was across from Anatomy where Blaine was heading. He started walking too.

"It was good, I carved pumpkins."

Kurt laughed, "What'd you carve them as?"

"I gave them jack-o-lantern faces and added mustaches." Blaine smiled, he was really proud of them. Kurt

giggled, "You're such a five year old."

"That's what my mom told me when she found me carving pumpkins." Blaine chuckled at the memory. She had come up to tell him dinner was ready and found him cleaning out the pumpkins, making a face every time he pulled out a handful of seeds.

"I went shopping with Brittany." Kurt held out his wrist, and on it was a sparkly pink chain with a best friend charm. "She got this for me. I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

Blaine just stared at Kurt. That was, by far, the most adorable thing he had ever heard.

"Brittany sounds nice, it's not that bad of a look really. If you squint your eyes it's almost fashionable. To prove his point, Blaine practically closed his eyes and stared at the bracelet.

Kurt shoved him, "I could say the same about that sweater you wore last Friday, poodle head."

Blaine looked stricken.

"I'm just kidding, it was a cute sweater." Kurt laughed and walked to class, patting Blaine on the shoulder.

Blaine didn't know how to react, he just shook his head and walked into Anatomy. He was feeling oddly happy for a Monday morning.

Blaine wasn't particularly fond of this class; he had to sit next to Rachel. She had stopped begging him to join glee club, but had moved on to giggling at nearly everything he said and stroking his arm whenever she got the chance. She flirted with him _constantly_.

"You look great in the sweater. Good morning Blaine."

He was wearing a navy blue oversized sweater that he'd gotten last Christmas. "Thanks Rachel. Good morning." He scooted his chair away because Rachel was keen on invading his personal space.

"So what did you do this weekend?" Rachel leaned on one arm and faced him, batting her eyelashes.

"I carved pumpkins." Blaine said this indifferently, hoping that class would start soon.

"That's cute. I did a impromptu concert for my dads' friends from temple."

"That sounds like fun."

Rachel nodded, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Blaine was relieved when the teacher started writing on the board.

Class had been going quite dully when Blaine's pocket lit up. He was good about putting his phone on silent but it was just as obvious when his pants pocket was all of a sudden glowing. He pulled out the phone and set it behind his books.

_Kurt: Hey, it's Kurt. I got your number from Finn. _

_Blaine: Oh hey. Kurt: What class are you in?_

_Blaine: Anatomy, you?_

_Kurt: French _

_Blaine: I want to be anywhere but anatomy, take me to French _

_Kurt: Haha, why?_

_Blaine: I sit next to Rachel and she either begs me to join New Directions or flirts with _

_Kurt__: You should come to practice tonight, it's _

_Blaine: Will there be free food?_

_Kurt: There usually isn't, but there can _

_Blaine: Okay. I'll be : Good. I'll save you a seat._

Blaine put his phone away and smiled; he didn't mind going if Kurt wanted him to. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw that the bell was about to ring. Blaine got his books together and leaned his head on them as class finished had a few minutes left in the period and Blaine tried to look busy, fumbling through his planner and straightening out his books, but to no avail.

"So Blaine, what are you doing tonight?" Rachel hugged her books to her chest and twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers.

"Kurt invited me to glee club."

"That's fantastic! I'm so excited."

Blaine sighed. He hoped that Kurt would ward off Rachel tonight. He politely said goodbye to the brunette before walking to his next class and checking his phone a little too often.

It seemed like every class went horridly slow after that. At lunch Blaine picked at his food while Finn went on about the haunted farm.

"Dude, it's not gonna be that scary." Puck rolled his eyes and threw his napkin on his empty tray.

"I bet you'll scream." Finn smiled and continued eating. Blaine took occasional glances at Kurt's table. Kurt was sitting with his arm around Quinn, and both of them were laughing. For a second Blaine imagined that he was sitting there with his arm around Kurt. It made him smile.

It was then he realized that Kurt was waving. He didn't know how long he'd been staring at him with a goofy smile on his face, but he returned the wave and suddenly became very interested in what Finn and Puck were talking about.

* * *

><p>That night after he had gotten back from football practice he was grabbing his varsity jacket off of the coat rack when his mom looked up from her book.<p>

"Where are you going sweetie?"

"Kurt invited me to glee club tonight." Blaine flashed a bright smile at his mom.

"Oh. Good luck." She gave a little wink his way before looking back at her book.

Blaine went out to the car and started his truck, warming his hands and daydreaming about what the night could bring. When he walked into the school he heard conversation coming from the choir room. He hurried up a bit, slipping off his jacket as he went. He walked in and saw Kurt sitting by a girl, Mercedes, and he looked deep in conversation. The only open seat was next to Rachel, who patted it excitedly. Blaine had no choice but to sit there.

"Glad to see you came Blaine, we're having a free night. People can sing whatever they choose; I was thinking maybe we could sing something together?" Rachel had scooted closer when she said this, leaning towards him eagerly.

"I wasn't really planning on singing, just observing." Blaine felt bad about hurting her feelings, but he really wasn't planning on singing. Not to mention how awkward that duet would be.

"Oh. Okay, that's cool too! I want to sing Popular from Wicked, do you like that song?" Rachel looked slightly disappointed, but recovered quickly.

Blaine nodded, glancing over at Kurt who was sitting on Mercedes' lap. She was giggling and tickling Kurt, who started to laugh as well, squirming away from Mercedes. He was close enough to hear their conversation.

"So how are you and Lee doing 'Cedes?" Kurt moved to a chair next to her, pulling his knees to his chest.

Lee was a football player who pretty much kept to himself. He seemed nice enough though, and Blaine always saw him pull Mercedes into tight hugs or kiss her forehead between classes.

Merecedes giggled, "Good, we're going to have dinner after the game on Friday."

Kurt smiled, "You'll have to give me the details on Saturday."

"Of course sugar. Now tell me, are there any boys in your life?"Blaine listened harder.

Kurt laughed nervously, looking downward. "I don't know, maybe in the future."

Mercedes hugged Kurt, "Tell me everything Saturday, okay?" Blaine saw Kurt nod into her shoulder before turning his attention to the man at the front of the room, who clapped and asked for everyone's attention.

"As you all know tonight is a free night, anyone want to go first?"

Rachel shot her hand into the air and the man called her up to the front.

"Thank you Mr. Schue, so first of all we have a guest tonight, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat, saying a quiet hello to everyone. Finn, Puck, and Kurt all waved to him before turning back around in their seats.

"Ah, welcome Blaine. Always nice to see new faces. What are you singing, Rachel?"

"Popular from Wicked." She smiled before starting to sing the first few notes of the song. Blaine had to admit, she had an amazing voice. Some how he found it difficult to enjoy, considering when she sang "I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys" she looked in Blaine's direction and gave a small wink. Once again he found himself uncomfortable.

When she finished the group clapped and Kurt hopped up to the front. He was wearing a red sweater that went lovely with his skin and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. He had a tan scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. He looked gorgeous.

"I was thinking I'd do This is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas, seeing as Halloween is this Friday. However, I'm gonna need some help."

Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana all made their ways to the had seen the movie a couple times and this had been one of his favorite songs. He smiled as they busted into song. They all covered different parts and it sounded amazing. When they finished Blaine clapped loudly, it had been awesome.

When Kurt was walking back to his seat Blaine wanted to tell him how great it had been, but Rachel tapped him on the shoulder.

"So, what'd you think of my song?" She had left her hand on his arm and was looking at him from under her eyelashes.

"You sounded great." Blaine was obviously uncomfortable, but Rachel didn't notice. Well, maybe she did, but she didn't do anything to make the situation less awkward.

He saw Kurt looking at the two of them, he raised an eyebrow and Blaine just rolled his eyes. Kurt walked over and sat down in Mike's seat, who was up with Finn and Puck doing some rock number. It sounded good, but Blaine was focused on Kurt.

"Hey Blaine, what'd you think of my song?" Kurt waved at Rachel, who kept stroking his arm.

"I thought it was really cool. Did you guys plan that?"

Kurt laughed, "Yes, we've been planning it since last Friday."

"Well it was fantastic." Blaine smiled and gently removed his arm from Rachel's grasp.

"I liked yours Rachel, it was fantastic." Kurt crossed his legs, putting his hands on his knees.

"Thanks Kurt. You sounded great too." Rachel looked hurt, but instead of backing off she put her hand on Blaine's knee.

Suddenly Kurt reached over and placed her hand back on her own lap.

"He's gay Rachel, and you're making him uncomfortable."

Color flooded to Rachel's face, and she turned her attention to the front, gripping the sides of her chair. Blaine bit back laughter and turned to Kurt, but he had returned to his seat by Mercedes. He was whispering to her and Quinn, looking upset.

A while later they dismissed everyone. Blaine wanted to thank Kurt for what he had done, but he had left too quickly. Rachel kept her head down as she left as well.

Blaine felt horrible.

* * *

><p>The next day he tossed on sweats and a fitted t-shirt. He also neglected to put in contacts and grabbed his glasses off his bedside table. He was worried that he had somehow upset Kurt. Rachel, he could deal with. Kurt however, was a bigger deal. They had just started getting close.<p>

He had left his jacket in his truck last night, and it was freezing. He blasted the heat on the way to school.

Blaine was in an awful mood, he was sure that Anatomy would be loads of fun with Rachel, not to mention he had no idea what had happened with Kurt.

He walked into school he saw Kurt walking down the hallway arm in arm with Quinn, who was giggling. Kurt looked fine now; he was obviously into the conversation and had a smile on his face. His smile was stunning. Blaine felt better already.

Blaine was sitting in second period, Anatomy had been _horrible. _

She had said a good morning and left it at that, scribbling notes and sitting a comfortable distance away. She didn't smile once throughout the entire period and stormed away as soon as the bell rang.

Blaine absolutely hated hurting people. He lived for making others laugh and smile, but when he was the cause of someone's bad mood it made him want to cry. Regardless of who it was.

They were taking notes on essay structure when Blaine's phone lit up. He slid it behind his books and changed the brightness, not wanting to stand out in the dark room. The only light was the projector that hung from the ceiling.

_Kurt: Thisss isss Halloowweeennnnn_

_Blaine: No it's _

_Kurt: This is why we can't have nice things._

Blaine laughed out loud, and a couple people turned to look at him. He and Kurt had been watching some sitcom at one of the sleepovers and they had both cracked up at that line. Blaine didn't even know if the actors had meant for it to be funny, but Kurt and him had laughed until their stomachs hurt.

_Blaine: You made me laugh and look like a weirdo to my English _

_Kurt: You are a weirdo. _

_Blaine: Thanks. _

_Kurt: No problem. So, how awesome am I for last night?_

_Blaine: That's what she said. No but, thank you for doing that. Rachel was obviously pissed first period but honestly I'd rather that than the flirting. _

_Kurt: She looked pissed. Rachel and I used to be friends until she tried cheating on Finn._

_Blaine: Tried?_

_Kurt: Yeah. Last year Rachel was mad at Finn and tried to cheat with Puck but Puck told Finn and he broke up with her. Glee club was awkward for weeks._

_Blaine: That's horrible._

_ Kurt: Yeah. We're all somewhat okay now, but that's not to say the claws don't come out._

_Blaine: I'm sorry. _

_Kurt: It's not your fault, so hush. Class is almost over, so talk to you later._

_Blaine: Okay, bye!_

He put his phone away and caught up with his notes. He had already covered this at his old school, so he hadn't missed anything. When the bell rang his mood was back to normal and he walked out of the classroom smiling.

* * *

><p>When he got home that day his mom was in the kitchen, frowning at a recipe book. He dropped his bag by the couch and went over, bumping his mom's hip.<p>

She looked up at him and smiled."Hey sweetie, how was school?"

"Good, whatcha looking for?"

His mom slid the book over and pointed to the top recipe.

"No way! These cookies were the best part of my childhood."

"I thought you could make them and bring them to Finn's on Friday." His mom put a sticky note on the page and closed the book, moving it to the corner of the counter. "So, how have things been with Kurt?"

"Great, we're pretty close now." Blaine grinned, the past couple months they had spent a lot of time together, they had inside jokes and would make silly faces at each other in the hallways.

"Do you think he likes you?"

"Even if he did, I don't want to ruin this. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, you're a sweetheart." His mom came over and ruffled his hair. "Is pizza okay for dinner? I'm feeling lazy." His mom picked up the phone and flipped through the phonebook.

"Of course. Can we get a meat-lovers?" Blaine went over and grabbed his homework out of his bag.

"What else would we get?" His mom smiled and ordered the pizza.

Blaine cleaned up their dishes that night and went up to take a shower. Football practice had been getting shorter, so he could avoid showers right after practice. There was only one more game after halloween, McKinley had a really long season compared to Minnesota.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week flew by.<p>

On Thursday night he made cookies and even decorated a few like Sally and Jack Skellington. His mom had laughed when she came home from work and he was standing at a counter with flour dusting his face and there were two dozen decorated cookies all around him. It had taken him forever to get the flour out of his hair.

He had put the cookies in a tin and left it in his car, which had pleasantly helped the frosting set better. Blaine had taken a bakery class with his mom when he was eleven and he had made these sugar cookies every year until a couple years ago.

Walking into school that Friday he noticed it was even colder than usual. He pulled his jacket tighter around him and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He saw Kurt in front of him. Quinn was on his back with her arms around his neck, giggling.

Blaine had gathered from the last couple months that Kurt and Quinn were close. They were always hugging or walking down the hallways arm in arm. He couldn't help but envy the relationship; he wished it was himself slinging his arm around Kurt or giving piggy back rides to him.

Puck caught up to him while he was at his locker. "Dude, I put a fake spider in Finn's locker."

Blaine laughed, "Are you kidding?"

"No man, he's going to freak. He hates them."

Puck and Blaine burst into laughter when they heard Finn scream. Everyone was looking down the hallway at the panicking boy.

"Puckerman!"

He shut his locker and wished Puck luck. He heard Finn yelling at Puck, who was laughing hysterically. He was laughing too until he realized he had to go face Rachel.

Blaine sighed and went to first period. Rachel still hadn't talked to him, and he had decided he would say something today. She didn't look up when he sat down, so he cleared his throat.

"Hey Rachel."

"Hello." She looked up for a second and went back to doodling in her notebook.

"I'm really sorry about Tuesday, if it made me uncomfortable I should have said something."

"I'm sorry for not backing off." Rachel looked relieved to finally talk about it.

"It's fine. You did sound great though." Blaine gave a small smile.

"Thanks." She relaxed a little after that. Rachel wasn't so bad when she wasn't invading your had a few minutes after class and Rachel turned to him after gathering her books. "So, are you and Kurt...?" She trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Oh no, just friends."

"Ah okay. Well have a good weekend Blaine." Rachel smiled before leaving when the bell rang.

* * *

><p>At lunch Blaine was going to put his tray away when someone cut in front of him and tossed theirs on the pile first. He was going to just walk away when he saw Kurt standing there, smirking at him.<p>

"Kurt, didn't your parents ever teach you to wait your turn?" Blaine set his tray down and started to walk back to the table with Kurt.

"Yes, but I didn't pay attention. Is it just me or is this day going by way too slowly." Kurt dramatized this by plopping down in a seat at their table and sighing.

"I feel the same way." Blaine sat down as well. Puck and Finn didn't even notice them, they just continued their conversation with each other.

"I'm excited for tonight, but only because I get to watch Rocky Horror Picture Show." "Please tell me you know what that is." Kurt added after seeing Blaine's blank expression.

"I'm sorry, I don't." Blaine laughed when Kurt put his face in his hands.

"What's it about?"

"It's about this couple, Brad and Janet, who go to Frankenfurter's castle after their car breaks down."

"Don't you mean Frankenstine?"Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"No, Frankenfurter. He's a transvestite."

Blaine's eyes got wide, "I don't know if I want to watch this anymore."

Kurt laughed, "You will watch it and you will love it." Kurt glanced over at Quinn who was waving.

"I think she misses you."

"Probably, I mean who wouldn't. Bye Blaine, see you tonight." Kurt bounded off towards them, sitting on Quinn, who laughed and hugged Kurt around his waist.

Blaine looked away, once again wishing that he had that kind of relationship with Kurt.

* * *

><p>In eighth period Blaine was finishing notes about the revolutionary war when he heard distant yelling and cheering. He looked around the classroom, meeting curious gazes much like his own. He craned his neck, looking through the small window, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.<p>

A few seconds later a few cheerleaders burst through the door. He saw a few of the football players following Kurt and Quinn down the hallway.

"What can I help you with ladies?" The teacher didn't look mad, just as confused as the rest of them felt.

"We are here to grab your football playing students. Is that okay?"

The teacher nodded and Blaine gathered his stuff along with a couple other guys in the class and followed the girls out into the hallway.

"So, are you guys willing to do a little thing for the pep-rally?"

They all nodded, just enjoying being out of history class.

"We're playing that game where you put an Oreo on your forehead and then you have to get it in your mouth without using your hands. You guys up for the challenge?"

"Hell yes!"

Jordan, one of the linemen, went to high five Blaine. He returned it, visualizing how much of a fool he was going to make of himself.

The bell rang and the cheerleaders hurried them they got to the gym there were ten chairs lined up in front of the bleachers that were now filling with students. The two girls went out to join the cheerleaders. The guys were all out in the hallway and Blaine would peer in through the open door occasionally. He could just barely see Kurt, who was holding a package of Oreos in one arm. He was talking to Brittany, who was leaning her chin on his shoulder.

Finn came over and clapped him on the back. "Hey Finn, are you excited for this?"

"Yes, I am a pro at this game. I spent so many days during the summer perfecting it."

"I'm glad you know what you're doing. I'm probably going to make a fool out of myself."

"That's what pep rallies are about though. I am so pumped for tonight, Puck is gonna get scared I don't care what he says."

"If he doesn't, I will."

Finn laughed, "You are gonna scream like a little girl aren't you?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh well, I'm pretty sure Kurt will too."

Blaine laughed and looked through the doorway again. He saw Quinn go up to the principal and take the mic.

"Welcome McKinley, who is excited for tonight?"The gym erupted into shouts and applause.

"Awesome spirit guys! So we're going to change things up and play a game. Please welcome ten of our titans, come on out boys!"

Blaine felt nervous as they walked into the front of the cheering crowd. He heard Puck yell "Go Poodle head" in the stands. He laughed and waited for Quinn to explain what they would be doing.

"Okay so, we're going to hand out one Oreo to each of these lovely gentleman and they have to put it on their forehead. Then, they will have one minute to get the Oreo into their mouth without using their hands. Got it?"

The football players all went over and grabbed one from Kurt, who had at sometime made his way to Quinn. Blaine took one and Kurt wished him luck.

They all sat down and placed them on their foreheads. Blaine didn't really enjoy having his neck tilted like this.

"Alright guys, three, two, one!"

Blaine had no idea what he was doing; he twitched his face around to no avail. He tilted his head up, feeling the cookie fall down his face. Blaine caught it with his tongue and stood up. The crowd cheered and he laughed, trying to chew the Oreo without choking. The rest of the guys were either darting after theirs to keep it from following or making weird faces. Blaine laughed along with the only other person who had succeeded, Finn.

"I told you I was bomb at this game."

"I surprised myself, congrats man."

Finn laughed, "Now we have to do sudden death."

"What?" Blaine had been lucky to do that once, no way in hell was it happening again.

"Sudden death. Me and you man; you're going down." Finn shoved him jokingly.

"Come at me."

Quinn giggled into the mic. "Times up! Good job boys."

Most of the other guys took another Oreo to their seats in the bleachers and sat down.

"Time for sudden death. Whoever gets the Oreo in their mouth first is the champion." Quinn gave them each another Oreo and they sat down

. Finn unfortunately was victorious."Told you man, I am the king."

The rest of the pep rally was a little uneventful after that, but Blaine enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>They were warming up on the field, but it had already gotten dark and Blaine was had worn under-armor and gloves but he was still cold. He ran in place, trying to warm himself up.<p>

Blaine saw Kurt and the rest of the cheerleaders doing small routines before the game started, starting another every time the crowd cheered.

When they were finally announced onto the field Blaine managed to trip while running to his spot. He heard the crowd chuckle and he waved to them, laughing himself.

The first two quarters went well, they were ahead by 14 and Blaine had made two really good field kicks. He wasn't as cold either. He watched the halftime show, giggling when the cheerleaders stomped towards the crowds like zombies. They were dancing to Thriller and Blaine jumped when he heard Finn chant the part in the middle.

"You _are_ going to scream like a girl tonight."

"Pretty much."

Finn laughed and put his helmet back on.

The rest of the game went alright. Blaine had gotten shoved pretty hard by some guy on the other team, but he was fine. They had won 21 to 14; the other team had played a hard defense.

Blaine changed into a long sleeve and light wash jeans. After he got directions to the haunted farm from Finn he tried to remind himself that it was people in costumes and that they weren't allowed to touch you.

When he arrived he could hear people screaming and laughing. Blaine saw Kurt, Finn, and Puck walking towards the entrance. He laughed when he saw that Kurt was hanging back a bit; his figure was rigid.

"Here's the scaredy-cat, hey Blaine." Puck elbowed Blaine and started to walk towards the ticket booth.

Finn tossed a couple dollars on the counter and the rest of the boys followed suit.

Blaine was nearly shaking; he could hear chainsaws and screams in the distance.

They started to walk up the sidewalk to the first house of three they would be going to. The place was called Night Terrors and was an old apple tree acreage that someone had purchased in the 90's. Blaine had spent last night trying to prepare for this by googling the place. They had built three small attractions and afterwards you could go on a haunted hayrack ride or sit by a bonfire. Blaine stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced around nervously.

The first house wasn't bad; Blaine had screamed once when a bloody girl had hopped out from behind a hidden door. Puck had laughed and high-fived the girl.

Blaine hung back with Kurt, who was just as scared as he was, and tried to keep his composure. They had been having a conversation about the movie they'd be watching later when a man with clown make-up jumped from behind Kurt, sending him into Blaine. He screamed as well, grabbing Kurt in the process. Blaine let go, looking completely embarrassed.

The second house was horrible. There were entire _rooms_ dedicated to clowns, asylums, and even a hospital. They were walking in a small hallway and had been instructed to grab onto the shoulders of the person in front of them to avoid injury. Blaine was trying to not be distracted by Kurt's small hands on his shoulders. When they were almost out he heard a guy with a chainsaw revving it and chasing them out. Blaine had never ran so hard in his life.

When they were far enough away Blaine tried to catch his breath. He heard Finn laughing and leaned up, breathing heavily.

"You screamed! You were totally freaked dude!"

Puck glared at him, "I was getting chased by a guy with a chainsaw, what the hell was I supposed to do?"

"You screamed, you screamed, Puckerman was scarreeedd." Finn was still chuckling as he started to walk to the next house.

That one hadn't been as bad. It was a small house that ended with a walk through a grave yard. The only thing that had really scared him about that one was one of the clowns had figured out his name from Kurt. The guy had followed him around whispering his name and several threats. It had made his skin crawl.

Finally they were sitting around a bon fire roasting marshmallows when Blaine saw Kurt shivering. He was wearing a thin long sleeve with no jacket. Blaine offered his jacket to him, slipping it off and handing it across the circle.

"It's fine, you're probably cold too."

"Not really, take it." Kurt sighed and grabbed the jacket, wrapping it around himself. "Thanks Blaine."

He nodded and looked at his marshmallow, which had caught on fire."Shoot!" Blaine jumped up and blew on the marshmallow, which slipped off of the stick and into the fire. Blaine frowned and went to grab another.

Kurt rode with Blaine back to the house; he hated football talk with them."All they do is talk about the other cheerleader's butts and it makes me uncomfortable."

Blaine chuckled, "I imagine. That dance was awesome, you're a pretty convincing dead person."

"Gee thanks. What are these?" Kurt picked up the tin of cookies Blaine had brought.

"Cookies I made for tonight. You can have one if you want."

Kurt opened the tin and gasped, "You made Jack and Sally cookies! These must have taken you hours."

"I got a lot of flour in my hair."

Kurt took a bite and closed the tin. "These are pretty good poodle head."

Blaine laughed. "Glad you approve."

The rest of the ride was silent for the most part, except for the radio. When they got to the house Blaine brought the cookies inside and got his coat back from Kurt.

"Thanks for letting me borrow that."

"No problem."

Blaine stood there as Kurt unlocked the door. When they stepped inside nobody was in the living room.

"Finn?" Blaine set the cookies down on the table by the door.

"BOO!" Puck had jumped out and tackled Kurt, who screamed in response.

"Damnit Noah!" Kurt got up and shoved Puck back down when he tried to stand. They both started to laugh.

"Woah I spy food, what are those?" Finn walked in and picked up the tin, removing the lid.

"Cookies I made." Blaine walked in and plopped on the sofa. He was glad he had saved a few at home.

"These are awesome dude." Puck took what seemed like half of the tin and sat on the floor.

Kurt went over and put a movie in the dvd player. Within a few minutes a pair of red lips were singing on the screen. Kurt grabbed another cookie and sat by Blaine.

Blaine had a little trouble following the movie. He laughed when all three of the other boys got up and did the Time Warp and sang along. He tried to follow along but ended up just watching all of them do it perfectly.

By the time the final credits rolled the two boys were passed out, as per usual. Kurt flipped it to normal Tv and faced Blaine.

"So?"

"I loved it. That was an impressive Time Warp."

"I've seen this movie so many times."

Blaine nodded and leaned against the sofa. "Is it just me or was Janet terribly unfaithful?"

"She's kind of a slut." Kurt laughed.

Blaine jokingly hit Kurt, "You are so mean."

They both giggled, watching The Nanny. A few minutes later he saw Kurt curled up on the floor, out like a light. He reached over and grabbed a blanket, throwing it over Kurt. Blaine grabbed a blanket of his own, falling asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>Blaine left early the next morning not feeling very well. He had been coughing last night but thought nothing of it. He had allergies and had been around hay all night. However during the night he had gotten a sore throat. In an attempt not to spread it he told Carole to keep a close eye on them to see if they were feeling sick and left at seven in the morning.<p>

"You're home early. What's the matter sweetie?" his mom had come down a half hour to Blaine lying on the couch watching Tv.

"I don't feel good." Blaine cringed; his voice sounded awful.

"You don't sound good." His mom walked over and put a hand on his forehead. "And you feel warm. Did any of the boys have anything?"

"I don't think so. Some guy in my class just came back from having bronchitis though. It's been floating around."

His mom grabbed the thermometer from the kitchen and handed it to him. He stuck it in his mouth, feeling a little childish.

"100.1. Not awful but not good. Why don't you go take a Tylenol and lay down in your room?"

Blaine nodded and grabbed a glass of water. He headed up to his room. He felt worse than he had this morning by far.

The rest of the weekend he had laid in bed. By Sunday night he was coughing constantly and his fever had gotten worse. His dad drove him to the ER where they told him he had a minor case of the flu.

"It doesn't feel minor." Blaine rubbed his knees, which had gotten sore. He was achey and tired; all he had done since Saturday morning was slept.

The doctor had laughed, "I'm sure it doesn't. Just get plenty of rest and take a decongestant every few hours. Make sure to drink a lot of water and juices too. If it gets any worse bring him back in." He directed the last part to his father who nodded and opened the door for Blaine.

When they got home his dad had patted Blaine on the back before going to his study to work on a case.

"You got a text from Kurt. How are you feeling lovey?" His mom came over and cupped his face, kissing his forehead.

"Awful, I have a small case of the flu." Blaine told her what the doctor had told him.

"No school for you tomorrow. I put your phone on your bed if you want to respond to him. Goodnight sweetie." His mom hugged him and Blaine went up to his room.

_Kurt: Carole said you weren't feeling well. You okay?_

_Blaine: Noooo I'm dyinnggg. Well not really, I have a minor case of the flu. Did I give it to you?_

_Kurt: That blows. I feel fine so I assume so._

_Blaine: What about Finn and Puck?_

_Kurt: They're wrestling over the remote right now so I guess they're fine. Get some rest though. Are you coming to school tomorrow? _

_Blaine:Nope._

_Kurt: Awh, well see you this week. Feel better._

_Blaine: Thanks, see you Kurt._

Blaine shut off his phone and turned out his light. He didn't want to miss school tomorrow. He wanted to see Kurt. Eventually his head ache wore off and he drifted into a feverish sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

HI! So I hope you like this chapter. I worked pretty hard to have it out Friday but it just wasn't gonna happen. So I apologize. I am not very happy with this chapter, but I've always been a bit paranoid. I hope you like it! Thank you for the lovely reviews:

Gnomjovel: Yes! I put Mercedes in here along with the glee club; I hope you like it 3!

Njferrell: I _hate_ bullying and I wanted Karofsky to have his peace as well. Bullying has just been too big of a part of my life so I didn't want to write it. I'm very glad you like that though!

Thank you for the reviews, like a lot. It means a lottt!

If you have any tips, suggestions, anything like that let me know! Also when I uploaded this it pushed everything together so if you notice anything too off lemme know! I was worried the happiness was unrealistic so I tried a small amount of jealousy and Blaine's sick! Poor Blainers :(

Also I sometimes post little excerpts and ask for opinions or I'll post when I'm trying to write on my tumblr, .com, so you can check that out if you wish.

Anyway, I know that it may seem silly but knowing people enjoy my writing is the best feeling ever, so thank you. You guys all rock~

kbyeiloveyou3


	4. Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow

**(Just saying, Blaine IS in the story, just a little further down so please be patient!)**

When Kurt woke up Monday morning he saw snow falling silently outside the window. He jumped out of bed; running over and pressing his face against the frosty panes to see better. He winced slightly at the cold and hopped to his closet. Kurt loved a lot of things about winter, but by far one of his favorites was snow. Snow and sweaters.

Although football season was over the Cheerios still wore their uniforms year round. However, Kurt had convinced coach Sylvester to let them wear whatever they wanted this week. They had two days of finals and then they were off for Christmas break. Kurt tugged on his most Christmas-y sweater, admiring how the colors meshed well with his burgundy jeans. After pulling on some brown boots he realized how nice it felt to be back in normal clothes.

When Kurt walked downstairs Carole took in his appearance, raising an eyebrow.

"I begged Sylvester for free dress days."

Carole nodded, "You are the only person I know that can make a reindeer sweater look that cute. Did you see the snow?"

Kurt nodded excitedly before grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting next to Carole at the buffet.

"This has become quite the routine sweetie. It's nice to see your smiling face in the mornings."

"Oh Carole, I love you." Kurt got out of his seat and hugged her tightly. He grabbed his bag and went out to his car. When he was out of sight he leaned his head up; sticking out his tongue like he had when he was little. Small flakes landed on his tongue and he laughed to himself a bit before climbing into the cab of his truck.

School was going to be easy this week. Kurt was one of those people who studied way too far in advance. He always got a's and he prided himself in that. Finals would be easy for him.

When Kurt parked his car he looked around at the bundled students who were laughing and tossing snowballs. He eventually spotted Blaine, who was nervously glancing around and trying desperately to avoid the mush that was flying dangerously close to his face. Kurt got out of his car and bend over, scooping snow and packing it into a ball. When he stood up and went to throw it a snowball collided with his face.

Kurt gasped and whipped around, looking for the culprit. Puck was standing by the entrance of the school, laughing.

"You'll pay for this Puckerman!" Kurt wiped his face off.

When he made his way into school Quinn met him at the door. She was wearing a maroon sweater with white jeans and flats. Her hair was curled delicately around her face.

"Hi Kurt, you look fabulous as usual." She hugged him around the waist and Kurt put his arm around her as well.

"Thank you. You look amazing too Quinny" Kurt kept his arm around her as they walked down the hall.

Everywhere you looked people were shaking snow out of their hair and singing Christmas songs. Some people even had stringed lights in their lockers.

"Don't you just love Christmas?" Quinn smiled and leaned into Kurt.

"It's my absolute favorite holiday." Kurt tapped her nose and she laughed before walking to her locker.

Kurt grabbed _Message in a Bottle _by Nicholas Sparks, his IPod, and his pencil case before shutting his own locker. He had his French, English, and History finals today. The only one he was even remotely worried about was French; Kurt had never been good with conjugating.

Kurt had time to kill so he walked over to Mercede's locker. He came up behind her and put one of his hands over her eyes."Guess who?"

"Hi Kurt!" Mercedes turned around and hugged him tightly. "Baby you look so cute, why can't I rock sweaters like that?" She took in Kurt's appearance.

"Do I need to take you shopping for the _right _sweater?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"If you want to that would be amazing."

"Next weekend we'll go. We can talk about all of the gossip I hear now that I'm a Cheerio."

"Sounds like a plan."

They waited in silence as she got the rest of her books out of her locker. When she turned around her eyes flitted to the things in his hands.

"Oh man Kurt, I love that book." She took it out of his hands and turned it over in her own.

"Is it good? I just started it last night." "I cried so hard. The ending made me so mad I almost threw the book."

Kurt laughed and walked with Mercedes. They both had French next and Kurt started to get nervous. He had an impeccable grade in that class but the finals were a ton of points. If he bombed it he could end up with a C.

"What's wrong Kurtsie?" Mercedes leaned on his desk.

"Just kind of nervous." Kurt picked at the frayed cover of his notebook.

"Don't be, you know French better than the teacher."

Kurt laughed nervously, "Quiz me?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "What is 'He walks down the beach to go swimming'?"

"Il marche sur la plage pour aller nager." Kurt replied automatically.

"And you were worried. You got it down boy." She laughed and patted his shoulder before walking to her seat.

Kurt still couldn't control his nerves completely. He could hear his heartbeat in his head. When he go the test he breathed a sigh of relief; he knew what he was doing on every page. It went flawlessly.

When he finished Kurt flipped the test over and pulled out _Message in a Bottle_ and started to read. Mercedes was right; within minutes he was completely immersed in the story.

When the bell rang Kurt placed a notecard in his book and looked out the window. The snow was falling in tiny flakes. Kurt frowned; it looked like any minute it would stop.

Mercedes came up to him at his locker. "How'd it go sweetie?"

"Great. What about you?" Kurt put away his IPod; his English teacher hated electronics. She was one of those old women with huge bottle-cap glasses and a hearing aid that always malfunctioned.

"Alright I think. So what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Well, Blaine and Puck are coming over after school tomorrow to hang out with Finn and I before Christmas Eve."

"That sound like fun. So what's the deal with you and Blaine?" Mercedes leaned against one of the lockers.

"Just friends." Kurt sighed; they were getting pretty close. He just wished he knew if Blaine felt the same way. He probably didn't; Blaine never had shown any interest in Kurt like that.

Mercedes nodded."Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am." He smiled. He was okay with that; Blaine was an awesome friend. They had plenty of time to figure the rest out. If there was anything else to the relationship.

"All I needed to know. Good luck on English." She hugged him tightly before walking to meet Lee by his locker.

* * *

><p>"How'd finals go sweetie?" Carole walked into Kurt's line of vision. She was holding a cup of hot chocolate.<p>

"Good actually. I think I got at least a A- on all of them." Kurt stomped the snow off of his shoes and slipped off his scarf. He set it on the coat rack and walked into the living room. Finn was lying upside down in a chair flipping through channels. "Hi Kurt. I totally bombed that history test. What about you?"

"Pretty sure I aced it. Did you study at all?"

"A little." Finn grinned and went back to watching some action movie.

"I heard it's supposed to snow really bad tomorrow so make sure you boys get home fast. It's supposed to start at three and only get worse."

Finn nodded, "I'll tell Blaine and Puck to hurry too."

"Well make sure they still want to come if they know they could get stuck for a while. Living out here it takes them forever and a day to clear the roads. I think the weathermen are just full of baloney like usual, but you know the first time I say that we'll get twelve feet of the stuff."

Kurt's eyes got wide. "That would be SO much fun. I would build an underground society."

Carole laughed, "And get frostbite?"

"It would be worth it."

Finn chuckled too, somersaulting out of the chair and nearly smacking into a snowman decoration.

"Be careful sweetie, this is not a gymnasium!"

"Sorry Mom, I can't be tamed." Finn combed his fingers through his hair and laughed.

"Did you drop him on his head when he was a baby Carole?" Burt came in then, tugging off his gloves.

"It's a possibility. Hi honey." Carole went over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Kurt." Burt smiled at him. "I'm just joking kid.", he added after Finn looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Hi dad" Kurt went over and hugged his dad before going up to his room. He really wanted to finish that book.

Later that night after dinner and countless hours of reading he came back downstairs. His head hurt from reading and he had red-rimmed eyes.

"What's wrong dude?" Finn went to get up, looking concerned.

"Sad book."

Finn nodded and looked back at the History book he had sitting on his grabbed a Tylenol and a glass of water before joining Finn on the couch. He turned on the Tv and flipped it to the news. It looked like the snow had stopped but he could hear the wind blowing violently outside. They lived in the country; not on a farm but in one of the ranch style houses that were out of the way and exposed to the elements.

Kurt listened intently for the forecast. "Oh my gosh. I don't care about some lady who found a piece of toast that looks like it has Lionel Richie on it._ I want to know if it's going to snow_." Kurt sighed and set the remote down.

"I kind of want to see the toast." Finn closed his book and looked at the Tv. "That totally does look like him man!"

Kurt just looked at him. "I know but I just want to know if it's going to snow."

Carole walked into the room then and ruffled Kurt's hair. "You missed the forecast. It's going to start at five instead of three so you boys can stay for that Glee Club thing if you want."

Kurt and Finn high fiver each other.

"Wait, what about Blaine?" Kurt had remembered

"I'm baking cookies if he wants to just come home." Carole offered up quickly, smiling.

"I think someone has a crush on Blaine." Finn laughed.

"No, he just likes to bake and I'll be baking." Carole swatted at Finn jokingly.

"I'm gonna go get some sleep. You should too Finn, otherwise you're going to bomb the English test. It's not easy."

"But I'm already going to bomb the English test." Finn went and hugged Carole.

"Suit yourself. Night Carole." Kurt went over too and kissed her cheek.

"Night sweetie. Go sleep Finn."

"_Fine._ Night Mom."

Kurt went upstairs and changed into pajamas before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt! <em>It's snowing!<em>"

Kurt woke up to Finn dancing around his room and pulling the shades up. Kurt threw a pillow at him.

"I'm not going to let that bother me because _it's snowing._ Like real snow that sticks!"

Kurt then saw the huge flakes falling outside his window. He jumped out of his bed and pressed his face against the cold glass. "IT'S SNOWING."

"I know!" Finn practically skipped out of Kurt's room and headed to his own. Everything was covered with snow as far as he could see.

"Wear your ugliest sweater Finn!" Kurt shouted as he looked through his own closet.

"Okay I'll wear that one you got me for my birthday."

"That is a perfectly fine sweater!" Kurt sighed indignantly. He pulled a red sweater on over a white collared shirt. He paired that with light wash jeans and his white slip-on Vans.

"Don't you look cute. You're up later than usual." Carole walked over and helped Kurt put his coat on.

It reminded him of when his mom would bundle him up before going out into the snow. He'd always have to go to the bathroom and by the time they got all of his layers off he wouldn't have to anymore. Usually they'd just decide on a Disney movie and hot chocolate after that.

"Yeah I missed my alarm. Finn woke me up."

As if on cue he hopped into the kitchen in the sweater Kurt had gotten him.

"Hi mom." Finn hugged Carole before grabbing his bag and coat. Kurt had to admit; that sweater was not the best thing he had ever picked out.

"Hi sweetie. You look handsome. Be safe on the roads."

Finn nodded and walked out the door to his truck.

"You be careful too honey."

"Of course Carole." Kurt kissed her cheek before walking out the door to his own was freezing outside.

The snow hadn't gotten terrible yet but Kurt could tell it was going to be bad. Driving was fine now, however, it would be a different story when night hit and the temperature got even lower.

He didn't see people taking time to throw snowballs today. He just saw people hurrying inside and holding their hoods up. Kurt did the same, just trying to avoid the cold air that made his lungs hurt.

When he finally got inside Brittany came up to him and gave him a hug."I love you best friend." She pulled away and held up a candy cane with ribbon wrapped around it.

"Love you too Britt, thank you." Kurt pulled her into a hug again, just swaying there for awhile.

Eventually she went to stand by Santana's locker and handed her a candy cane much like Kurt's. He went to his locker and was taking off his scarf when Quinn came up beside his locker. She looked freezing in her short sleeved cardigan.

"Hi Kurtsie."

"Hello Quinny. You look freezing. Here." Kurt pulled a sweatshirt out of his locker and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She pulled it over her head and Kurt pulled the hood up. She giggled in response before putting it back down and smoothing her hair.

"Sorry for messing up your hair. Are you excited for Christmas?"

"Of course I am. I got you something but I left it home on accident." Quinn smiled apologetically.

"You didn't have to do that. I'll get you something fabulous as well." Kurt pulled her into a hug and picked her up of the ground. She laughed and said goodbye to Kurt once she was back on the ground before going to meet Santana and Brittany by their lockers.

He was about to close his locker when Blaine walked up to him. He was wearing a navy blue sweater with dark wash jeans and brown saddle shoes. Of course he could make such a simple outfit look absolutely stunning.

"Hi Kurt" Blaine smiled goofily.

"Hello Blaine. Nice sweater." Kurt returned his smile and shut his locker.

"Thank you. Are you excited for tonight?"

"Yes. Oh! Carole told me to tell you that Finn, Puck, and I all have a glee club thing to do after school but she'd love if you joined her to bake stuff for Christmas. If you want of course."

"I'd love to. I kind of want to avoid another duet proposal from Rachel anyway."

Kurt laughed. Watching Rachel throw herself at Blaine had been not only awkward to watch, but it also had made Kurt's heart ache. He wanted to be sitting next to Blaine and playing with his hands while they talked about broadway shows and music.

"Oh shoot. I have to go take my Honors English final. See you later Kurt!" Blaine waved before hurrying down the hallway. Kurt waved back, trying to shake the image in his head. It made his stomach flutter and face get hot.

Kurt had study hall for an hour first today. He knew he would probably spend the period talking to Brittany about her cat or that cricket that keeps stealing her jewelry. He walked to the room, nibbling on the candy cane he had gotten.

"Kurt! Kurt! Come be my pillow." Brittany patted the seat on the couch next to her. She was wearing a pink sweater with ripped skinny jeans and sweater boots. As soon as he sat down she leaned her head in his lap."Thank you for being my pillow."

"You're welcome Britt Britt. So what's been up lately?" Kurt pulled his fingers absentmindedly through her hair.

"Oh my gosh Kurt. So there's this squirrel and every night since Thanksgiving he just sits in the tree outside my window and sings Christmas carols. I have gotten so sick of We Wish You a Merry Christmas. That's his favorite."

Kurt laughed, "Is that so?"

Brittany nodded and continued with her story.

Kurt found himself daydreaming about singing Christmas songs with Blaine or dancing around the kitchen and throwing flour at each other while trying to bake something. Blaine would twirl Kurt around the buffet and they would dance until the timer on the cookies would go off. Then they would decorate them with Santa Clauses and reindeer. After cleaning up the kitchen they would curl up on the couch and watch the Charlie Brown Christmas special until one of them fell asleep.

Kurt brought himself back into reality and tried to busy himself with Brittany's stories. They always cheered him up.

After class got over he left the Nicholas Sparks book on the check in table and walked to Anatomy. He had two more finals after this before he could go to the glee club's Christmas party. He drummed his pencil on the desk and checked the clock every few minutes. Kurt loved the New Direction's parties. They always brought about something entertaining.

* * *

><p>School was finally over; it felt like it had been days instead of just a couple hours. Kurt waved to Blaine as he walked out to his truck. A part of him just wanted to go with and make cookies with Carole and Blaine. Most of him though just wanted to go to the party.<p>

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you about something?" Quinn looked nervous. She had his sweatshirt slung over her arm. When she saw his eyes dart to it she offered it to him.

"You can keep it until the party is over, it's always cold in the choir room. Of course you can Quinny."

"Well lately I've just, I really like you Kurt. I know you're not into me like that but I really like you and I just thought I'd let you know because I don't keep anything from you. I don't want things to change between us though. I really don't." She looked like there were tears in her eyes.

"Oh Quinn. It's okay." Kurt pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. He had an inkling she maybe felt this way but thought nothing of it. Maybe he should have.

"Promise that the hugs and stuff won't change?" Quinn looked up at him and sniffled a little.

"I promise. Nothing can break best friends."Quinn laughed and looked up at Kurt."Besides, I think Sam likes you. You two would be cute together." He pulled his hand through her hair. He didn't want these moments to change either. Kurt loved being cuddly; that's one of the reasons he connected to girls so well.

"You really think so?" Quinn wiped at her eyes, trying to keep the mascara from running.

"I do, I do. Wanna go party?"

Quinn nodded and pulled the sweatshirt on again. Kurt put an arm around her shoulder and they walked to the choir room together.

"Kurtsie cme sit next to me!" Mercedes patted the seat to her right. When Kurt got there she hugged him tightly. "How did the rest of your finals go, baby?"

"Good actually. What about you?" Kurt hugged Mercedes again. He missed her a lot. They only saw each other a little bit now because their classes were so different. Last year in tenth grade they had very little they could do with classes and had nearly all of them together. This year they had a lot more freedom; Kurt found himself seeing her less and less.

"Same. Surprisingly." Mercedes leaned her head on his shoulder, she looked tired.

"Are you getting enough sleep?"

"I've stayed up really late studying. I plan on just passing out when I get home."

"I can drive you home early if you want." Kurt eyed Quinn from across the room. She was sitting next to Sam and they were laughing occasionally reaching over to touch each other's shoulder or knee.

"That would be amazing. My mom wanted to come pick me up because of the snow. I'll let her know you're taking me home."

Kurt nodded before saying goodbye to a couple people. He gave Quinn a hug and she gave him a shy smile.

Kurt and Mercedes headed to his truck. It was only four and the wind had picked up and the snow was falling in bigger flakes. It looked like it was going to get bad. When they got into the cab of his truck Kurt turned the heat up as high as it would go.

The ride to Mercedes' house was quiet and peaceful. She made occasional remarks about Lee and asked about how Carole and Burt were doing. Mercedes loved Kurt's parents. He watched as she hurried into her house, which was decorated beautifully. Kurt waved to Mercedes' mom who was looking out of the window from the kitchen. She smiled and returned the wave.

When Kurt walked in the door he heard Christmas music and laughing coming from the kitchen. Blaine was _singing_. He sounded angelic.

"_The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful and since we no place to go..."_

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" Carole finished, giggling. "You have a really great voice. Why don't you join glee club?"

"Oh well thank you, you have a beautiful voice yourself. I just never really thought about it." Blaine had chosen his words carefully; as if saying the wrong words would reveal that he was terrified of Rachel and that was why he didn't join.

"Well you should. Kurt and Finn just love to sing. They both have wonderful voices."

Kurt could hear the pride in her voice. He took his scarf off before making his way into the kitchen."Thanks Carole, your voice is lovely too." Kurt took a cookie off of the plate and nibbled on it.

Blaine had flour in his hair and on his nose. He was even wearing one of Carole's aprons to avoid getting any on his sweater. He looked absolutely adorable.

"Hi sweetie, how come you're home early? Could you ice those Blaine?" He nodded and grabbed a new icing bag and the green icing.

"Mercedes was tired and I offered to drive her home early."

"That was nice of you. I hope Finn and Puck make it home alright." Carole looked worried.

That was relieved when both boys came in the door shoving each other and laughing.

"Man they have cookies!" Puck picked up two and handed one to Finn.

"Hello boys! Glad you made it home alright." Carole started to clean up and Blaine took the rag from her; starting to clean the flour and put away the ingredients.

"How was the party?" Carole sat down at the buffet and tried a cookie herself.

"Good. We played truth or dare after you left Kurt. Mike had to tell Mr. Schue he had a crush on him. It was hilarious." Puck looked at Finn who burst out laughing.

"That sounds like it was interesting. I have some pizza in the oven since that seems to be your meal of choice every time you're here."

"Thanks Carole." Puck went over and hugged her. She blushed as the rest of the boys said thanks and went to hug her as well.

"Oh you boys." Carole smiled and went to go check the forecast. Kurt went and sat on the couch with her, waiting to see how much snow they would get."Boys I don't know if this is right but it says we're supposed to get six inches tonight and a few more tomorrow. There's a chance you might get stuck here for Christmas. Do you want me to take you home now?" Carole got up to get her coat.

"You are like family Mrs. H, Christmas would be fine here." Puck smiled at Carole.

"Yeah, you guys are always super nice to me. I asked my mom if she wanted me to come home after school instead and she said it was fine. You're like family to me too." Blaine grinned and went over to hug her. Puck followed suit along with Finn who used his freakishly long arms to squish them together uncomfortably.

"Kurt, get over here!" Blaine held out his arm for Kurt to slip in to the group hug. He hopped over to them. When he turned his head to the left Blaine's was extremely close to his. They made eye contact and Blaine smiled that same goofy smiley he had given him at his locker earlier that day. For a moment all Kurt wanted to do was press his lips softly to Blaine's. Just for a second. Probably the best second of his life.

Instead he smiled a shy smile and hugged them all tighter.

They were all sitting in the living room after dinner. Burt had gotten home not long after Puck and Finn and said the roads had gotten pretty bad. They could all hear the violent howling of the wind outside. Finn and Puck were sitting in the corner playing a card game while Carole and Burt were looking through a Sears catalog. Blaine and Kurt both had a blanket around them and were looking at the Tv. They were showing all of the Harry Potter movies like they did every year before Christmas.

"I loved these books when I was little. My mom typed out a Hogwarts acceptance letter and signed Albus Dumbledore at the bottom. She didn't want me to feel bad on my 11th birthday." Blaine grinned at Kurt.

"My mom told me that I was too good for Hogwarts."

"I feel like you would be just like Hermione." Blaine elbowed Kurt.

"Probably. Who would you want to be?"

"SNAPE!" Blaine's eyes got wide and he went into a full-fledged rant about how Snape was 'easily the most influential character of the series.'

"I have a feeling you've thought about this a lot." Kurt laughed and turned to face Blaine.

"Oh I have. This is my favorite one I think."

"Goblet of Fire? That's my favorite too." Kurt smiled. He hadn't found anyone who was crazy about this movie like he was. Everyone disliked it because of 'that Twilight guy'.

"Alright man!" Blaine held up his hand and Kurt high-fived him. They both left their hands there for a little longer than necessary. Blaine and Kurt returned their hands to their laps and Kurt could have sworn he saw a slight blush on Blaine's face.

Both of them looked back at the Tv and watched the rest of the movie without a sound.

The next movie was quite the same with little snippets of conversation here and there. Kurt looked around as the credits rolled. It was only 9 but Finn and Puck were both out cold. Burt and Carole were cuddled under a blanket asleep on the couch. Kurt looked over to see Blaine curled up in a ball, but he was shivering even under the blanket. He noticed it was colder than usual in the house and went over to grab another throw for each of them.

The only thing you could hear was the wind outside that hadn't let up at all. Kurt draped one of the blankets over Blaine and saw him relax a little. He went and peered through the drapes and saw snow piled half way up the window. They definitely wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

Kurt went to lie down again when he heard Blaine whispering. He thought he was awake but Blaine's eyes were clearly closed.

"Kurt."

Had Blaine just said Kurt's name in his sleep? Kurt stared at the boy in shock for a few seconds.

"Cute little Kurt."

He snickered; he was little? Blaine was at least two inches shorter than Kurt was. He waited for a while to see if Blaine would say anything else, but he stayed quiet. Kurt turned over and fell asleep, listening to the calm rhythm of Blaine's breathing.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up in his bed at ten the next morning. He tugged his hand through his hair and saw Blaine next to him. He was alarmed until he saw Puck and Finn on the floor. They were all asleep and Kurt looked at the sleeping Blaine. Every once and a while his nose would twitch or he'd get an adorable smile on his face. Kurt got out of bed and went downstairs to see Carole putting wrapping paper in the hall closet.<p>

"How come everyone moved up to my room?" Kurt yawned and sat in a chair at the buffet.

"Well Burt and I had to wrap presents. We figured if Blaine or Puck saw they'd tell you what was in them." Carole smiled sheepishly.

"Procrastination has always been one of my favorite things about Carole." Burt came up and kissed her forehead before grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Thank you honey. How'd you sleep Kurt?" Carole turned on the oven. Burt went to turn on the Tv after hugging Kurt.

"I slept well. Merry Christmas Eve." Kurt put his arms around Carole. She gave him one of those hugs his mom used to. The kind of hugs that made the skinned knee feel better or the broken heart mend on the spot. The 'mom' hugs Kurt needed a lot.

"Merry Christmas Eve." Carole smiled and wiped Kurt's face. He hadn't even noticed he was crying.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I just, lately everything you do reminds me of my mom and you are just like her, but not. You give the hugs like she used to and you say the right things at the right time just like she used to."

"Oh honey, come here." Carole hugged him tightly, rubbing his back and swaying back and forth. "I will never replace your mother; I don't intend to. She was a beautiful and caring woman. At least that's what I've gathered from your father. You were both lucky to have a few years with her and I just hope I can be a good mother to you now. I know I'll never be as good as the real thing. I love you Kurt; you are a wonderful step-son to have." Kurt pulled back from the hug and looked into Carole's eyes. He saw such a caring person, who would stop at nothing to make him smile.

"Would you mind.. if I called you mom?" Kurt bit his lip, trying not to look as embarrassed as he felt.

"Not at all sweetie, but I don't want you to feel pressured to." Carole stirred something on the stove, but kept a hand on Kurt's back.

"I don't, mom." Kurt elbowed Carole who turned and smiled at him.

Kurt felt a warmth in his heart. A warmth that had always been there when he would be around his mom. He knew that this is what she would have wanted; and in that moment she swore his mom was standing right next to him, nudging him towards Carole. Kurt kissed his mom's cheek before going back up to his room.

* * *

><p>The day went by slowly. Kurt spent most of it lazing on the couch or playing board games with Puck or Blaine. Finn had spent most of the day begging Carole to tell him what he had gotten for Christmas or shaking the presents under the tree. Kurt smiled when he saw two boxes with Puck and Blaine name tags on them.<p>

Kurt wasn't going to lie; he was curious what he had gotten. Most of the day though, he just tried to get to know more about Blaine.

He had found out that Blaine had played hockey for a year but had to quit when he got beat up really bad for accidentally slamming a kid into a wall. Kurt also had learned that Blaine wanted to be a animator when he grew up. His dream was to draw for one of the future Disney movies.

"Can I see some of your drawings sometime?" Kurt was intrigued to see what Blaine drew.

"I have some pictures on my phone if you really want to see them." Blaine grinned crookedly at Kurt, who nodded in response. Blaine leaped over to his bag and looked through his phone before sitting, extremely close, to Kurt.

"These are old ones but there are a couple new ones in here."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. They were _amazing._"Blaine these are stunning. They look like they belong in a Disney movie." It was true, the face shapes and expression looked exactly like the ones in The Little Mermaid and Aladdin.

"Oh, well thank you. That means a ton."

Blaine blushed a little before slipping his phone into his pocket again. Kurt knew how much it meant to him; you could hear the excitement and happiness in Blaine's voice. You could even see it in his facial expression. Who would have know that Blaine was good at art?

By that night Finn's efforts to open his presents early had fallen short and he was sitting by the tree trying to guess what they were. Puck had passed out at 10, and Blaine by 10:30. Everyone followed soon after; it seemed like the combination of food and the gentle lulling of the wind, which had calmed down, were all it took to get them to sleep.

"Guys, guys, wake up! It's Christmas!" Finn was hopping all around and smacking Puck, Blaine, and Kurt with pillows.

"It's six in the morning. Go back to sleep you freak." Puck swatted at Finn's legs but he darted out of the way. Carole laughed at them from the couch.

"Finn you can go ahead and open your gifts, but let the boys sleep."

"SCORE." Finn dropped down by the tree and started tearing open the ones with his name on them. Finn, when he wanted to, could act like a four year old.

Kurt moseyed over to the tree and opened his presents too. He had gotten a few movies, a 100$ gift card to Barnes and Noble, and three sweaters.

"Thank you mom and dad." Kurt went over and hugged them both, ignoring the look that his dad gave to mom. It felt weird to think it, but also really natural. It was strange to hear the words pass through his lips none the less.

The other boys got up soon after Kurt and Finn. They both opened twenty dollar gift cards to Breadstix.

"Thank you Carole and Burt." Blaine went over and hugged Carole and shook Burt's hand. Kurt had to laugh at that.

Puck thanked both of them too and offered to do the dishes later. Carole looked surprised but accepted the offer.

Eventually the roads were clear enough that the boys could leave. Blaine was waiting by the door with his bag when Kurt went over. He wasn't going to ask about Blaine saying his name in his sleep, he just made idle conversation until he looked up and saw a small bundle of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Blaine noticed as well and looked at Kurt, who had no idea what to do. His eyes flitted to Carole who gave him a small smile and thumbs up.

"Uh, there's kind of mistletoe." Blaine looked down at his feet.

"Yeah I noticed." Kurt didn't know what to do. He assumed nothing would come of it, but Blaine leaned up and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"My mom told me that things like that are like a pinky promise. Can't go against it." Blaine grinned a goofy grin before walking out the door to his truck.

Kurt just watched with a shocked expression as Blaine started his truck and waved goodbye, like nothing had even happened.

* * *

><p><strong>SO HELLO.<strong>

I literally did not edit this one bit. It's 6:15 AM as I'm posting this. I couldn't stop writing. If you notice anything to wonky or anything you have criticism or tips on let me know!

I hope this chapter was good. I'm always super scared I don't meet expectations.

If you want to follow my tumblr its owlgustaDOTtumblrDOTcom

Thank you for the reviews and everything, it means so much you have no idea.

Love you guys!

-Ash


	5. The One Where Kurt Finds Out

Blaine was sitting in the living room flipping absentmindedly through channels. It was New Year's Eve and Blaine could not be more _bored. _ He was half way into his third episode of Fairly Odd Parents when he heard the door open.

"Hey Sweetie. Cartoons?" He heard the smile in his mom's voice.

"There is nothing wrong with reliving your childhood."

Blaine turned off the TV and went to grab the bags in his mom's arms. She took off her coat and boots at the door before going to the kitchen to unload the groceries.

"What's all this stuff for?" Blaine made a face as he pulled guacamole dip out of one of the bags.

"Your father's having a party tonight for New Years Eve. I was thinking you could invite Kurt? I mean you probably would have to hang out upstairs because I don't think you want to see your father drunk, but I want to meet this boy." His mom gave him a sideways glance before preheating the oven and pushing up her sleeves.

Blaine had no objections, he knew that Finn was going to a party but Kurt was staying home. "Okay. When do you want him to come over?"

"Whenever. It's supposed to snow again tonight so earlier is better." His mom offered a smile and handed Blaine his phone.

He just laughed and shook his head, "I'll be right back."

Blaine dialed Kurt's number, which he knew by heart, and walked upstairs. After two rings he picked up.

"Hi poodle head." Kurt sounded tired.

"Did I wake you up? And thanks man." Blaine was going to feel bad if he had.

"Maybe. It's okay though. What's up?"

"Well I know you're not going to that party tonight and my dad's having a party which I don't want to be stuck alone at. Although we'll probably just end up hanging out upstairs or something, wanna come over?" Blaine waited anxiously; he was kind of nervous considering they'd never hung out just the two of them before.

"Sure. What time?"

"My mom said whenever." Blaine shifted his weight, hoping Kurt would come over sooner than later.

"Okay. Can I come over now? It's supposed to snow and I don't want to get caught in it. Am I like, spending the night?"

Blaine could hear Kurt moving things around in the background. Blaine hadn't asked him mom about that.

"MOM! CAN KURT SPEND THE NIGHT?"

"Yes sweetie." His mom shouted back up.

"Yeah you can. Sorry for yelling in your ear."

Kurt laughed. "It's fine. I'll be over in a bit."Blaine heard Kurt hang up and he walked to the kitchen. His mom was putting a tray of something in the oven.

"So will I get to meet him soon?" Blaine's mom took off her oven mitts and set the timer.

"Yeah he's on his way."

Blaine laughed as his mom clapped excitedly. He went up and cleaned up his room. He was making his bed when he heard the doorbell ring.

"I GOT IT, I GOT IT, I GOT IT, I GOT IT." Blaine ran downstairs, sliding on the hardwood floor and nearly falling over.

"Be careful sweetie, you're going to hurt yourself."

His mom went over and steadied him before he smoothed his sweater and opened the door.

"Holy moly poodle head, your house is stunning."Kurt looked adorable. There were specks of snow caught in his hair and his nose was red from the cold. Blaine ushered him in, swallowing his feelings and closing the door.

"Hi Kurt, I'm Cheyenne, Blaine's mom." His mom brushed off her hands before offering one of them to Kurt.

"Nice to meet you. You have a lovely home." Kurt smiled and shook her hand; his eyes were raking every surface of the home. He looked like he was in awe.

"Well thank you honey. Blaine show him around?"

Blaine nodded and started walking upstairs. He heard Kurt's footsteps behind him."This is the library, study, thing." Blaine gestured awkwardly to the room he spent the most time in. There were comfortable chairs and at least five books were strung across the couch.

"I love reading, this is like paradise. Oh my gosh Blaine, is this you?"

Blaine watched in horror as Kurt picked up a baby picture of him.

"It uh, it came with the frame." Blaine ran over and tried to grab the frame, but Kurt stood on his tip toes and held the picture way above his head.

"Oh please shorty, I'd recognize those hazel eyes anywhere. You were a cute baby."Kurt watched in amusement as Blaine frowned and hopped trying to reach the just glared at Kurt, shoving him playfully.

"You're mean."

"And you're giving me puppy dog eyes. Show me the rest of the house?" Kurt put the picture back down and Blaine started to walk towards the door.

"So what do your parents do?" Kurt was walking next to Blaine with his hands in his pockets.

"My mom works at a sweets shop part time and my dad's a lawyer."

"That's cool. What kind of cases does he handle?"

"Boring ones."

Kurt chuckled, "I used to want to go to law school when I was like, five."

"Ambitious five year old." Blaine elbowed Kurt's side before opening the door to his room."Well, this would be where all the magic happens."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "By magic you mean the fact that your light switch says Lumos and Nox?"

"What else?"

Blaine laughed and watched as Kurt walked around, occasionally picking things up and looking at them. He was looking at Blaine's sketchbooks when his mom called them down for lunch.

"I made chicken noodle soup. I heard it's your favorite Kurt."

"Mom, you cook too much." Blaine went over and hugged his mom.

"Honey if I didn't love cooking why would I work at a pastry shop making sweets that I tell myself everyday I shouldn't eat? Because I love it, but if you want you two could make cookies for tonight."

"I'd love to. Thanks for the soup by the way Mrs. Anderson, it's lovely." When Kurt looked back down at his soup Blaine's mom gave him a thumbs up.

Blaine just rolled his eyes, "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome Blainers. The ingredients are on the counter over there, do you mind if I go up and take a nap? I'm exhausted." His mom's eyes were drooping and he saw her eyes glance longingly to the staircase.

"Of course. When does the party start?"

"Eight"

His mom patted Blaine on the shoulder before waving to Kurt and walking up the stairs.

"Poodle head, your mom is awesome. Let's start on these cookies." Kurt grabbed an apron from one of the hangers in the kitchen and tied it around his waist.

Blaine followed suit before leaning over the recipe book and grabbing bowls and spoons.

"Hey Blaine, look at me."

Blaine turned around and looked up, only to be hit with a handful of flour right in the face.

"You. Did. Not. Just. Do. That." Kurt giggled and did it again.

"You are so gonna pay for this. Come here!" Blaine chased Kurt around the kitchen, occasionally getting another handful of flour to the face or back of the head. Eventually Blaine got the bag from him and threw one in Kurt's face before setting it down on the counter.

"Oh my gosh Blaine it is all _over._"

Blaine looked around and saw flour on the floor, all over Kurt and all over himself. Kurt looked like he was waiting for Blaine to blow up. Instead he fell to the ground and started to laugh.

"You should see yourself Kurt, you look ridiculous."

"I look ridiculous? You should see _yourself_."

Kurt walked over and helped Blaine up, before grabbing a washcloth and starting to clean off the counters.

"You start the cookies, I'll clean this up. Oh and take off your socks, they'll just track it around more." Blaine chuckled and grabbed the rag from Kurt, who pulled off his socks and went to set them by his bag.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. That was great." Kurt laughed before looking a the recipe and measuring ingredients.

A few hours later the kitchen was clean. They had decorated the cookies and set them on a couple plates, admiring their work.

"What do you want to do now?" Blaine took off his apron and set it back on the hook.

"I don't know, but it's already four in the afternoon."

"Wow, time flies when you're making a mess in someone else's kitchen, huh?"

"You shouldn't have given me flour. Not my fault." Kurt put his hands in his back pockets, looking around the room.

"So I was thinking instead of sitting down here during the party and getting hit on by the women at my dad's firm, yes it happens frequently, we could watch the ball drop at midnight instead." Blaine peeked outside and saw snow falling in big flakes. It started to get dark so early and he could see the light start to fade from the day.

"You've gotten hit on by older women?" Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"More than once. My dad says it's the hair."

Kurt laughed, "Nobody can resist the poodle head. So I was thinking you should join Glee club."

"Kurt.. I really don't know."

"Come on, it'd be fuuuunnnn." Kurt whined and started to twirl and dance.

"What are you doing?"

"_Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game..." _ Kurt went over and tugged Blaine onto the hardwood floor. "_No time for second guessing, no time to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes and leap." _Kurt danced around Blaine, singing in a beautiful soprano a song Blaine sang himself in the shower nearly every night.

"_It's time to try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity.." _Blaine joined in, laughing when Kurt nearly slipped and fell.

They sang the rest of the song, giggling when Blaine's voice cracked on the last note.

"I competed against Rachel for this solo." Kurt sat on the couch and tucked his legs under him.

"Did you get it?"

"No, I lost on purpose." Kurt looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Why?" Blaine raised his eyebrows. Kurt had a gorgeous voice, why would he throw in the towel for anyone? Especially Rachel.

"I don't really remember actually, it was like two years ago." Kurt laughed; it sounded genuine so Blaine let it go.

Not to say he wouldn't ask again in the future

* * *

><p>At eleven the party was going strong. Blaine and Kurt were sitting on a couch in the library watching Katy Perry sing before the ball dropped.<p>

"I love Katy Perry, even if I can't stand pop music."

"Blaine's a hipster now?" Kurt giggled when Blaine smacked him with a pillow.

"I find it awkward how they show everybody kissing after the ball drops. I have never had someone to kiss and it makes me feel lonely."

"One of my dad's coworkers' daughter tried to kiss me but I ran away from her."

Blaine recalled the memory and flinched; that was the girl that had led to him coming out. The girl who had tried to unbutton Blaine's shirt countless times on the drive home, even suggesting they pull over. Blaine shook his head away from the memory.

"You must have been little then." Kurt laughed.

"No it was last year."

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's expression and hushed his apologies. Eventually the countdown for the drop started. Kurt was clutching a pillow and watching the screen intensely.

"3...2...1" Kurt counted down with them, putting the pillow over his eyes when the camera showed thousands of couples kissing in Times Square.

"Kurt put the pillow down."

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt, who still hadn't shifted the pillow.

"No."

"Do it or I will tickle you." Blaine scooted closer, waiting for Kurt to drop the pillow. When he did, Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt didn't back away, he didn't get up and walk out. Instead he placed his hand on the back of Blaine's neck and sunk into the kiss. When they pulled away Kurt's eyes were filled with questions.

"Why?" was the only one he actually got out.

"Kurt, I don't know if you've noticed, but I've kind of had this major crush on you since I saw you. Plus, I really wanted you to experience a New Years Eve kiss. Happy New Year Kurt."

Blaine expected Kurt to leave, or awkwardly sweep it under the rug. Instead Kurt leaned forward and hugged him, leaning his chin on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine put his arms around Kurt, rubbing small circles on his back.

"I don't know if you knew, but I've kind of had a major crush on you too. When you invited me over tonight I spent ten minutes talking to Carole trying to get the nerve to kiss you on New Years, but when it came time I couldn't do it. Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt pulled back and looked into Blaine's eyes. There were tears filling in Kurt's eyes.

"Because I didn't think you liked me."

"Blaine I spent an entire Saturday talking to Mercedes about your poodle head hair and your puppy dog eyes that make me want to buy you presents and take you to Disney-World. How every time you opened your mouth I found myself hanging on your every word. How I spent two hours trying to figure out if buying a Christmas present for you would be weird. Of course I liked you."

Blaine chuckled, "You're never gonna stop calling me poodle head, are you?"

"Never. So, what does this all mean? Because I know sometimes a kiss is just a kiss and it doesn't mean anything. And I don't want to pressure you into being in a relationship just because you kissed me and I don't know-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. When he pulled away he cupped Kurt's face in his hands.

"I would love to be your boyfriend. If you want to be mine that is."

"As long as you promise to never throw flour in my hair again, Im all yours."

* * *

><p>Blaine leaned his head back on his car seat. It was their first day back and Blaine was waiting in Kurt's driveway. He was usually on his way to school by the time Kurt bounded down the front steps and made it to Blaine's truck.<p>

Blaine gave Kurt a look.

"You can't rush perfection. Well, _you _can. I can't." Kurt leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"You're the attractive one out of the two of us. Are you sure you're ready to be a real couple? I don't want to rush you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Will you stop worrying. It's going to be fine."

Blaine only believed him because Karofsky had been walking down the hallway in the weeks before they left with a slim boy that was on the hockey team holding hands. Nobody said anything, some smiled and gave them high-fives. He wasn't worried about what they would say to him, he just didn't want Kurt to feel uncomfortable. Or to get hurt.

Kurt twisted his fingers through Blaine's and they drove to school, singing along to the radio.

"Kurt, are you sure-"

"Oh my gosh Blaine, you are adorable but I swear if you don't just hold my hand and walk in there like you own the place with me I will hide your hair gel for a week."

Blaine stuck his tongue out and slipped his hand into Kurt's, who twisted his delicate fingers through Blaine's. They walked into school and Kurt squealed.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, look at the end of the hallway!"

Blaine searched through the people and saw Sam and Quinn walking down the hallways, holding hands just like Blaine and Kurt.

"I told her he liked her. Seems like this weekend brought lots of people together." Kurt gave a small wink to Blaine, who blushed in return.

They made their way to Blaine's locker. He leaned against it and looked at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt tilted his head, still playing with Blaine's hand with his own.

"How awesome would I be if I went to Glee Club with you tonight?"

Kurt hugged him, swaying from side to side."Can we sing a duet? Mr. Schue told us to work on it over the break and, well, I sort of forgot." Kurt gave a sheepish smile to Blaine.

"Sure, why not."

Blaine kissed Kurt's nose. They both parted and went to class, with just a little more skip in their step and a little more sparkle in their eyes.

* * *

><p>That night at Glee club Blaine couldn't help but be nervous. Yeah he'd sang in countless productions of Willy Wonka and Oliver but that didn't mean that as he made his way to the front with Kurt that it made it any easier.<p>

The piano started and Kurt started to sing.

"_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs..."_

Blaine joined in, smiling at Kurt.

"_But I look around me and I see, it isn't so. Oh no."_

* * *

><p><strong>HI!<strong>

_So this is a short update. However in about ten minutes the last little part of this fic will be up. The epilogue._

_I have no idea if this is any good, I had no time to get it edited by my far more talented friend, so I hope you like it._

__And of course if you see anything wonky please let me know. You guys make my life, really you do.

At the end of the epilogue I will have two fic ideas and I want you guys to let me know if you like them, which one I should write if either.

Thank you so much for the support and love you guys give, it makes everything a little easier.


	6. Epilogue

**Thank you Nayeli13 for pointing out that people might be missing a chapter! If you're reading this go back to The One Where Kurt Finds Out because that the chapter before this! Thanks x**

* * *

><p>It was football season again. Kurt was slipping on his Cheerio uniform, trying desperately not to mess up his hair.<p>

After he was dressed he pinned a new face onto his uniform.

Blaine's pin.

_His boyfriend._

Kurt and Blaine had survived the summer. Pictures were all around Kurt's room.

There was one in particular that Kurt loved the best on his bedside table.

Kurt had taken Blaine to Disney-World with Finn and Puck. In the picture Kurt was laughing and Blaine was wearing a Mickey Mouse hat and his cheeks were puffed out like a blow fish. His arm was draped around Kurt, who looked so happy.

That was the reason this picture was his favorite. Being with Blaine made him unbelievably happy. He found himself smiling when he was alone in his room, or looking through old text messages.

It had been eight months together ever since that New Years kiss.

He heard a honk from outside and grabbed his bag before running down the stairs and pressing a kiss to his mom's cheek. He had gotten a lot more used to calling Carole that; it was practically second nature to him.

"You're wearing my pin!" Blaine gave Kurt a goofy smile before kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Of course I am. Excited for your first game?"

"Duhh."

Kurt playfully shoved Blaine. Even though they were dating they still bantered back and forth.

"Don't be mean to me, I'm cute." Blaine gave Kurt the puppy dog eyes. The same eyes that had convinced Kurt to go on all of the rides at Disney-World.

"You know I'm kidding. I love you."

"I love you too. Just a little though."

Blaine winked at Kurt before driving to walked in holding hands like they did everyday.

This Friday Blaine would be coming over like he had every Friday last year to spend the night. He was glad that hadn't changed. Kurt knew that Blaine was close with Finn and Puck; he didn't want to be the reason it had to change. Not that it was free of cost. Kurt had sat through a very awkward hour long conversation with his dad about 'boundaries' and the very dad-esque "You matter."

Kurt gave Blaine a small kiss before he left for his locker. There he was approached by Quinn, who was still very much his best friend.

"I'm glad you and Blaine are doing well. You guys are so cute together."

"Thanks Quinny. I'm glad you and Sam survived the summer too."

Quinn blushed and Kurt hugged her tightly. She waved goodbye before meeting Sam at his locker.

At lunch Blaine and Kurt sat together, talking about musicals and this movie out they wanted to see.

"Kurt, I have a question for you." Blaine took a drink of his water before taking both of Kurt's hands from across the table.

"And what's that?"

"I don't really know what this means, but I've seen it in a lot of those 80's movies you like to watch. Kurt, would you take my class ring? I don't know much. I mean, I know where the tibia is in your body and I can find the square root of pi, but there's only a few things I'm really sure of. You're one of them. I don't know what this means, if it's a promise or just like giving your varsity jacket to your high-school sweetheart, which I would have done but you have one already, but I want you to have it regardless of what strings may be attached. I love you."

Kurt couldn't really talk. He just nodded his head as Blaine slipped the sapphire ring onto Kurt's finger.

Blaine took in Kurt's expression.

"Shoot. Does this mean something extreme? Like I'm going to take you to international waters and let the captain marry us? Because if it's weird I can take it back."

"You're just so corny. Shush."

Kurt said before leaning across the table and kissing Blaine. "I love you too by the way. But just a little."

Kurt laughed when Blaine rolled his eyes and slipped an arm around him.

Kurt wasn't sure about much either, but he knew Blaine made him happy and that he loved him. More than just a little.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived at the football game and gathered with the other cheerleaders. Santana walked up to him, she looked upset.<p>

"What's wrong Santana?" Kurt gave her a hug. She held on and he felt her body start to shake.

"I just came out to my grandma. It didn't go well." Her voice broke on the last word and Kurt just hugged her tighter.

"I knew my parents would love me regardless but my grandma, well she's all old fashioned and she flipped. She's my rock and now I don't know what to do."

"Shh, shh. It's okay Santana. She'll come around eventually." Kurt pressed a small kiss to her hair.

Kurt knew that Santana had been struggling with this for a while, but he never knew if she'd actually come out. Kurt wouldn't have judged her if she hadn't. He loved Santana. He just wanted her to be happy.

Eventually she got calmed down enough that she could actually talk."Kurt, I'm so glad you found Blaine. You two are so happy and he makes you so happy and you two just showed me that there is love out there. Even for me."

"Of course there is love for you Santana. You're going to make someone really happy someday. I promise."

Kurt gave her another small hug before they started the game.

When they called Blaine's name Kurt cheered as loud as he could. It still got him every time he saw Blaine run onto the field. He was the smallest on the team.

Kurt didn't realize until the end of the game that his dad was sitting right behind where the cheerleaders Blaine made his game-winning kick he heard his dad though, he heard his dad lean over and yell to the guy next to him

."That's my sons' boyfriend right there."

When Blaine came off of the field Kurt ran up to him, took his helmet off, and kissed him. In front of everyone. Kurt expected to hear some noises of disgust, instead he heard nearly everyone in the stands clapping and cheering. He even heard a whistle.

It was that moment that Kurt Hummel realized he would do anything to stay with Blaine for the rest of his life. In that moment, he could have sworn Blaine was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>ASDFL:KSDFL:KDFL:<strong>

so I am aware this is probably a terrible way to end this story.

But as I promised, I have something to throw at you all.

Two fic ideas:

first one:

Kurt is going to college in New York and applies for a roomate. A few days later as he is hanging up his posters and listening to the Wicked soundtrack his roommate arrives. He is immediately struck by love at first site for Blaine.

Wanna hear a funny story?

Blaine's straight.

OH ANGST

Keep in mind this would be new territory for me.

second one:

omg don't yell at me.

Blaine goes to school in a snowy Seattle. One day two teenagers from a family out of state show up and they are beautiful. Pale, mysterious, and beautiful. (Kurt and Quinn)

Basically it will be a rendition of Twilight I suppose. Blaine is a mental mute to Kurt. Yes I know, tasteless and tacky but I like the idea.

It would be called Spotlight.

Oh and I would promise to make Blaine not as needy as Bella and stuff, I just really want to do Vampire!Klaine. I'm not a terribly huge fan of Twilight but the BASIC idea is very intriguing

Thoughts?

**Ashley is going to be mushy. You guys have given me so much confidence in my writing. I posted this story expecting nothing and you guys gave me such kind words and support and it just makes me smile. You are all amazing and I hope that you all write because honestly writing is the only thing that gets me through sometimes. So thank you so much. I know that this story isn't the best; I read one of the best fics there is. However, you guys made me feel like I had a little talent. I'm sorry if these last two chapters aren't long enough or great but I promise I tried really hard. As always if anything is wonky let me know. I love you all tons and tons. Know that you're beautiful and that YOU matter. And you're never alone :)**

**Thanks so much, **

**-Ash**


End file.
